Drinking Coffee
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: The random aspects of life that make everyday worth living: As brought to you by Vincent Valentine.
1. Disclaimer

Drinking Coffee

Drinking Coffee

_Disclaimer_

Warning. I do not own FFVII, however if I did, I would give half to Faye and then we would be rich. I'd be able to buy textbooks and gas, and Faye could buy a house and never work. I also do not own Tom Brady, The Edge Patriots or any other football related lingo. However if I did…the Patriots would have won the Superbowl. It's rigged I tell you! RIGGED.

I also do not own Vultures by John Mayor or any of the other musical acts mentioned. However I do own Sera Hastings. And Faye owns Faye Hastings. The other two most likely are based on real people. We just don't know who…or why they are based off them…because we haven't met them…

So they are owned by Anne Hastings I guess…who is owned by God?

The LM Hastings and Family: Makers of Fine dress is also owed by Anne Hastings. Who is owned by God?

Yes. God.

Dog, Gato, and Vincent are all based off of real animals. Notice: No Animals were harmed in the making of Drinking Coffee. Though some animals did get high off of French fries. The animals they are based off of are Cecil the Female (Who we all thought was male ((Spider Cat))) Cat, Maverick the Dog, and Nemo the Fish. Cecil belongs to Faye, Maverick belongs to me, and Nemo belongs to me.

Yes. My fish is Nemo…

Yes I've done what Yuffie did.

Yes I have a friend nick named Nemo (the Emo). Don't ask.

I do not own Sweeney Todd. However I do own a copy of it in BluRay format! And I also do not own House MD. House MD was not mentioned in this story but I would like to renounce my owner ship of such related materials. They are created and owed by the fabulous David Shore. Who I have never met, ever. Okay I lied. House is in this story. I love House. I also do not own the Wedding Crashers, A Beautiful Mind, Recollection, Transformers, Terminator, or the Govanator.

Cloud's speech helping is taking from the Wedding Planner and is not owned by me or Faye. However I do take credit for all the other speeches and Faye should too.

Characterization charts are based off the following people:

Yuffie: Me and Faye

Vincent: Um…

Tifa: My oldest sister

Cloud: My buddy Brye

Reeve: Reeve

Shelke: Watching the video where Shalua is killed to many times.

Marlene: My brother's best girl friend.

Denzel: My brother. Seriously. My brother is like that.

Cristobel: The guy from _How to look good naked_

Faye: Faye

Alex: The flit from down the street. You all know who he is ladies…

Sera: Sera

Anne Hastings: Every mother in the world.

Faye owns the newspaper that Denzel has. It's up on eBay if any of you want to buy it.

And there is another chapter in the story. The Gag Reel. I'll put it up later. I'm lazy.

It's when I attempted to write this story with a headache.

That was fun.

Faye says I'd be a funny drunk because of that.

She owns half this story. And knows me too well.

_Information about the creation of __Drinking Coffee_

Originally, Drinking Coffee was a five hundred word one shot about being on a boat and not being afraid of the future. It was another half of a trade that I was conducting with Faye, because she had written a fabulous story about Jerry Springer and Vincent Valentine. It's was a conversation we had. Sorry you had to be there.

I was not impressed with the five hundred words that I had originally. Her story towered over both of mine. Thirteen thousand words to two thousand I believe.

Once again I began to write. Six thousand words turned into twelve thousand words. And that turned into what it is today. Numerous chapters about real life and the little oddities that people really think about from day to day when it comes to weddings.

All the jokes were either written by me or Faye. We had a great time putting this story together. Though I am the author, I would love to give Faye a load of credit because she was the little devil (along with Cecil and her French fry) who inspired most of the jokes and play offs in this story. Most of the nights on IM I got three or four chapters done because of the crazy conversations that we had.

Hojo is insane. And I blame him and Lucrecia for the ending of this story.

But there is always a sequel…

Wait…what?!

-Sera Leine


	2. Moving On

Drinking Coffee

Drinking Coffee

_Rye and butter. Check. Eggs. Check. Sanity? …We are gonna need some Coffee._

_The random aspects of life that make everyday worth living: As brought to you by Vincent Valentine._

Quickly approaching was the marriage of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. Yuffie Kisaragi, along with a flamboyant man by the name of Cristobel Hastings, started to plan a wedding to suit the happy couple.

One man was not happy.

His name was Vincent Valentine. And this man lived with a young girl by the name of Shelke Rui.

Shelke Rui made his life hell. Reeve Tuesti made it even worse.

That's why Vincent was on a boat.

A boat to nowhere.

A boat to nowhere that led to Icicle Inn.

The coldest place on the planet…if you did not count Hojo's heart, that is.

Or Shelke's eyes, as Yuffie once stated.

He looked into the icy waters of Icicle Lake. The name, he thought, was not very creative. Like Yuffie's cat, Dog.

Well, Denzel was to blame for Dog's name. Not Yuffie, but she did have a fish named Vincent; because it was easy to remember she claimed. Vincent exhaled and saw his breath in the air. He pulled his red cloak tighter around his nose and mouth. Hopefully land would be in sight soon.

Why was he on the Hell-boat to Icicle Inn? He was getting papers on DeepGround for Reeve. The man was too busy at the moment, with something. He always had his fingers (or paws) in something new.

Vincent did not like this. He wanted to be in Edge, warm Edge, and sunny Edge. Watching the football game (The Edge Patriots verses the Nibelheim Cavaliers; he had his money on Nibelheim) with Cloud (Who was staying at his flat to stay out of the wedding-crazy Tifa Strife to be, along with Shelke it made the flat crowded).

On the other hand, he would rather be reading his newest novel, "A Doll House" by Ibsen and having a hot cup of tea. He knew that would be ruined by the fact that he would be stuck watching the Children with the Ninja…

He did not hate Yuffie.

More like Yuffie disliked him.

Ever since she was pulled away from Nero, she had been acting strange….

…And that is when Vincent's crimson hues hit land…

He almost felt like laughing as he saw it…but alas, the man turned his back to the land and walked back to his room. The gods had always loved him.

Why was this?

Because it was snowing…and Vincent hated snow.

Golden boots sunk into the snow and he pulled the hood over his head (Shera had modified one of his capes to have a hood, for pointless missions like this, while she was expecting her son Chaz). He felt pinpricks in his shoes and wobbly walked to the Inn.

Hopefully he would be out of there soon.

He looked around the Inn. Dingy and cold. He flipped his hood down and most of the teenage girls recognized him.

"Is that Vincent Valentine?"

"Yeah!"

"On three we jump him."

"Alrighty!"

Thank god, he had a limit break that enabled him to disappear. Hopefully soon would come.

Soon turned into three and a half days in hell.

And he didn't even get the papers needed; a little boy threw up on them and Vincent threw them over board.

When he landed in Edge, he had three choice words for Reeve.

"No. More. Missions."

And with that, Vincent flew into the sky.

He unlocked the door when he got home to see a threat on his couch and a red head doing dishes. "Nibelheim is up by fourteen, but Edge has the ball at the seven yard line."

He sat his pack on the table, "How is Tifa?"

Cloud took a sip from the beer that was leaving rings of condensation on his glass table. "Terrible," Shelke stated from the sink. "She kicked Yuffie out yesterday."

Vincent stopped. Yuffie?

"She's asleep now…" She stated drying the dish. Vincent blew past her knocking the dish out of her hands and having it shatter. She sighed.

Vincent only had three bedrooms. She was not in Shelke or Cloud's room so she had to be snoozing on his bed. He opened the door and Yuffie was sitting on his bed reading a book and listing to music softly. The sound of the music emitted from his black laptop.

"The password?"

"Infelix. It means unlucky in Latin," she said from behind the book. She looked up and his square reading glasses where on her nose along with a pipe by her side.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. He knew it was a present for him.

She looked at it, "Cristobel found it." She threw it at him, "Merry Christmas."

He caught it, "Christmas was five months ago."

"Happy Solstice," she said. It was a nice try, "Now where am I going to sleep?"

"Do I just attract you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "In what way?"

He mentally slapped himself, "Do I attract people who are thrown out by Tifa?"

She smiled, "No…Shelke's here and she's the Ice Queen."

Vincent grimaced; he was never going to Icicle Inn ever again. Not while Yuffie was still alive anyways.

A plate shattered in the distance and a yell of "TOUCHDOWN!" was heard. Yuffie looked up and then looked at Vincent. He undid the top of his cloak and Yuffie outstretched a hand. His eyebrow rose.

"I'll get your stuff unpacked." She said from the bed, "Since your keeping me."

Vincent's eyes widened and he placed the cloak on the bed and then swept out of the room.

"HEY I DON'T HAVE COOTIES!"

Yuffie walked into the room later with her hair tied back. Vincent and Cloud were pointing at the screen talking about football. Shelke had a textbook open and was working on trig formulas. Shelke looked up, "Hello Yuffie."

"Hey!" she declared. She watched Vincent and Cloud take sips from their drinks. Vincent, red wine and Cloud, beer. "Boys, dinner?"

"Can you cook?" Cloud asked.

She took her tatami flat off her foot and chucked it at Cloud. He ducked and it hit Vincent in the head. He blinked and called out.

"First down Cavaliers."

"That didn't count! He stepped out at the thirty-first yard line!" The referee then announced first down. Vincent outstretched a palm. Cloud grumbled and handed him a Gil note.

Yuffie sighed, "I'm making sandwiches. And you'll eat them or die," she said turning into the kitchen. She emerged with takeout in her hands. "Okay you guys are on your own, I have Jin-hwa take out." She sat down on a chair and sat there eating.

Vincent sometime later found something to eat in his home. His own home. When he came across what he was going to eat, he found himself wondering where Yuffie would sleep. She was sitting on the counter doing dishes with Shelke.

"Yuffie?"

"Talk to me!"

"…what?"

She sighed, "I could have said…talk dirty to me…but I'm a princess!"

A snort from Cloud and another tatami flat was thrown in his face. "What was that for?"

"Snorting, delivery boy!" She said swinging her tiny bare feet. Vincent threw her a strange look. "Fine, Cloud and I will go back to Tifa's tomorrow. Will you enjoy having two dead friends?"

Cloud raised his hand, "I was going back anyway," He put the hand behind his head, "Tifa and I have to learn how to Dance…and you two…" he said pointing to Yuffie and then to Vincent, "have to learn how to keep from killing each other…"

"Why is that?" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

Cloud coughed, "Well…youhavetodancetogether."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Vincent smiled smally, grabbed one of Yuffie's hands, and pulled her off the counter in one swift motion. "So, can you dance princess?" She blushed and looked at Shelke and Cloud who were laughing at her lightly. Cloud crossed his arms and looked amazed as Vincent and Yuffie began to slowly dance in the middle of their kitchen to the soft jazz that Yuffie had never turned off from Vincent's computer.

It was strange. Vincent had not been this open with anybody in years, and today it was so simple. He thought it was the wine and his heavy winnings in his pocket.

He could not be openly flirting with the Ninja.

The Ninja that chased after him three years ago.

The crush that she had died with Midgar, he thought.

So why was he? Why were they dancing, literally, around each other today?

Was it to embarrass her?

No…

He didn't want to do that. She was a good friend and he cared for her deeply. Too deeply.

Too deeply for a man his age.


	3. The Morning

Yuffie slept on the couch

Yuffie slept on the couch. Vincent however found her on the floor. Half dead. She looked up at Vincent and smiled half-heartedly. "Hi ya. My back hurts, do you have coffee?"

Coffee? "You drink coffee?" She blinked and looked at the man strangely.

"You don't?"

"Not really." She bit her lip.

"Alright. I'll go to Starbucks, want anything?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, my glasses and my wallet."

She laughed ravenously. "Sorry about that." She said pulling the wallet out of her bag and the glasses out of a case.

A few hours later Vincent grabbed his cape off the coat rack and looked around the flat. Cloud was gone that must by why it was so quiet.

A loud crash and Vincent was snapped back from his thoughts. Yuffie was still here. In addition, Shelke still made his life hell, and then Reeve made it worse.

Reeve had emailed him.

About another mission.

He said no.

He had had it with missions.

He had had it with fangirls.

And he had had it with being tortured.

That is when he got the phone call from Cloud to come to Seventh Heaven. Tifa wanted to see them.

Oh, God this would be good.

Getting Yuffie to agree to go was easy, getting Shelke to stay was the hard part.

"I don't understand." She stated.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Just watch the house for a few hours. And if we don't come back…My will is in my green socks…and Vincent's is in the closet under the old photos of Lucrecia."

Vincent gave her a strange look. "Years of Ninja training." She sighed. "Let's get this death wish over with."

Vincent opened the flat door and let Yuffie out first. He walked out behind her and shut the door with a clamor.

Vincent watched from ahead as masses of people walked by. He stopped when he saw the two girls from Icicle Inn again.

They smiled and the taller one waved at him. The shorter one jumped and smiled while laughing happily talking in what he assumed to be Kalm's native language. "You know those two girls Vincent?" Yuffie asked.

He sighed, "I ran into them at Icicle Inn."

Yuffie smiled, "Oh really? I'm gonna go talk to them!" Vincent caught the back of her coat.

"No."

"AW!" She cried, "I wanted them to come over here and make it fun. Because you are a fun sucker. Like a vampire that sucks fun!" She made fangs with her fingers. "A valenpire!" She hissed and laughed loudly.

Vincent did not respond and watched the two girls walk out of sight into the crowd. "I hope they come and steal your shirts."

He glowered, "You already do that."

"Oh yeah…well maybe I can recruit them for team Yuffie! Yeah…I can see it now…"

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"…Be quiet." Yuffie crossed her arms and then walked a head of him and into the bar. Leaving the man to hurry his own pace.

Yuffie walked in the door to see Tifa smiling and pointing at her dress. Cloud nodded solemnly. "It's very nice Tifa." Cloud looked over at Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled. "I'm so sorry! You can come back and stay…"

Yuffie blinked, "I have a place…" The bell rung and Vincent stepped in.

"Who?"

She pointed back to Vincent, "Him."

Tifa blinked. "You, the Maid of Honor… and the Best Man…"

"Yeah?"

"Are staying together?"

Yuffie blinked, "Yeah so?"

Tifa walked over to Yuffie and pulled on her arm, "Girly I need to talk with you about that…" Tifa pulled Yuffie into the kitchen leaving the two men to a brooding match.

Vincent sighed. "Tom Brady was having an off game." Cloud stated and then returning to his silence. Nevertheless, every time those two men bet and Vincent won…that was always Cloud's excuse.

Yuffie was pushed into the cabinet. "You are staying with Vincent?!"

"Yeah." She stated, "So?"

"So!" She said happily, "That's a big deal! Vincent has lived alone for a long time!"

"He lived with Shelke." She said confused.

Tifa shook her head, "One day you'll get it. Cristobel will be here soon."

"YAY!"

She ran out of the kitchen and jumped onto Vincent wildly, hugging him. Tifa smiled and laughed. Cloud looked at Tifa and she smiled and mouthed the words, 'One day.' Cloud shook his head doubtfully and laughed half-heartedly.

Tifa then walked back into the room, "Alright, time to try and practice to dance. Alright?"

Yuffie turned to Tifa, "Dance what?" Cloud smirked and watched a Tifa turned on the music, pulling to a slow tune Cloud sighed and grabbed (almost blindly) for Tifa's hand, Tifa took his hand and let the music drift through the air as they started to dance slowly. Cloud spun Tifa and then brought her back into him. Yuffie watched before Vincent outstretched a hand to her.

"Do you?"

"How did…you?" He smiled almost.

She took his hand and let him lead her almost into the same drift as Cloud and Tifa. She almost laid her head on his shoulder, he choked. The crush hadn't died with Midgar. Midgar died and she survived, it all survived. He was about to give in until a man and the two fangirls from the slow-hell boat and the Inn busted in.

He wanted to wring someone's neck.

People had the worse timing.

Damn the fangirls.

Damn the wedding planner.

Damn Reeve.

Damn Icicle Inn.

And the worse part…

Yuffie didn't seem to mind they were here.

And he did. He was jealous. They were taking his ninja away. His. Wait, what?


	4. The Wedding Planners

(ABNORMAL)A/N: I'd like to give a quick thanks to all my subscribers and commenters / reviewers. It makes me feel that Faye and I did something productive. And I'd like to thank Faye, she's my beta for this story because my English is still SO bad.. Faye Zepher, give her lots of love everybody!

--Drinking Coffee--

Chapter Three: The Wedding Planners

"Hello!" Cristobel Hastings cried loudly. He smiled at Tifa. "Miss Lockhart! Miss Kisaragi! Mister Strife!" he cried, "Who do we have here?"

The taller girl laughed, "Cristobel! That's Vincent Valentine."

He looked at her, "Oh very funny Faye. I know Vincent Valentine is a boring, stuffy man that has no life," he said with his almost apparent Costa Del Solian accent, with a twinge of flamboyancy thrown in.

"No Lie! No Lie!" the other girl bounced while holding the files, "We saw him in Icy Inn! On trip!" The man smiled.

"Oh Faye, Sera…don't…" The two girls exchange looks and then glared at Vincent, causing every eye to turn to him in question.

He coughed, "I am indeed…Vincent Valentine." Yuffie laughed and the two wedding planners looked at their boss. He laughed and smiled.

"Alright let's get this wedding on the road," he said, laying his things on the table. "I have six and a half weeks before going back to Costa Del Sol to plan the Hegard Wedding, and after that my darlings Faye and Sera are in charge," he said to Tifa. "Hopefully, Sera's Midgarian will take a turn around and she'll speak."

Sera frowned and made a rude noise. "And maybe Faye will learn not to randomly trip over things."

"Not my fault."

Tifa started, "The seating arrangement, where is everybody sitting?" Cristobel snapped and Sera handed him the file. He opened it.

"Faye, you have Yuffie placed in Vincent's lap…this morning she was sitting at the Highwind table…"

"I thought it would work better if the Best Man and the Maid of Honor were close," Faye said with a smile. Cloud snorted and Tifa laughed. Sera smiled.

"Funny," he said, "It's in Sera's handwriting." Sera laughed and pressed her file to her face to stop her laughing.

Vincent's eye twitched and he began counting backwards.

He was not going to lose it.

These girls were just trying to piss him off.

It was working.

It was Tifa's bar.

They were being paid by the hour.

He looked over at Yuffie and she smiled while laughing at the seating arrangement.

He knew it would get better…

Better had to be soon.

Or maybe it would be in six and a half weeks…

Vincent needed to get back in favor with the gods and soon.

He watched from his chair as Sera took measurements of Yuffie. "Waist. Twenty-five." Faye wrote that down. "Hips, A-line, Thirty-six," Another scribble.

Tifa then asked a question. "Now Faye, does your family make the dresses too?" She nodded and put the pen behind her ear as Sera paused and held the measuring ribbon.

"Yep, all the Hastings kids have been in the Wedding business ever since we can remember. Sera and I included." Sera nodded and then lifted one of Yuffie's arms out.

"Arms…"

Faye stopped her, "Arms aren't required, she's getting the style," She flipped a page. "One Hundred and Seven."

Vincent looked at them strangely. "You all are related?" Faye and Sera exchanged looks and then they looked over at Cristobel.

Cristobel laughed and flicked his wrist, "You couldn't tell!" he said with another laugh. "We all have brown hair and green eyes." He pointed to Faye's eyes. Green. Sera's eyes? Green.

"Oh…" Vincent said slipping back into his chair. Sera turned back to Yuffie.

"Arms out, please." Yuffie stuck her arms out, and Sera rapped the tape around her chest, "Bust, thirty inches." Yuffie blushed red and Vincent slipped farther back into his chair and blushed. Tifa and Cloud laughed. "Final size. Two." Faye wrote that down.

She hit the pen on the clipboard, "Alrighty Miss Tifa, your up." Vincent thought he was going to black out.

He opened his eyes to Sera or even Faye, he couldn't tell them apart, only one spoke and the other didn't.

"Mister…Val…alen…tine?" It was Sera. "I have to make measurements." Her voice was softer than her sister's and her brother's (though they all acted and looked the same.)

Vincent stood and stretched, "I am a twelve tall, Miss Sera. And Miss Faye…" Faye looked up. "I have my suit."

She smiled, "Then I guess we can go onto the next part. Dance lessons." Cristobel stood from his seat and looked over at Sera, "You two are going with Tifa to pick out decorations?" Sera nodded and Cristobel extended a hand to Tifa. She leaned over and pecked Cloud on the cheek and then took the hand and was led out the door. Sera stood, gathered her notes, bowed and jolted after them in a silent hurry.

Vincent had never seen anybody rush like that.

Not even Cid and Barret on free beer days at the _Silent Edge_ _Bar and Grille_.

He had a bad feeling about the Hastings family.

He had a feeling that Faye, Cristobel, and Sera had it out for him.

And now he had to dance.

Faye undid her ponytail and then looked at the three, "Okay Cloud since you don't know the dance I'm gonna pair you up with Yuffie, since your flushing bride isn't here." Vincent swore Tifa was throwing a party somewhere. "Vincent will learn the few steps from me." His eyes widened. She had to be joking.

She hit the button on the radio and a tune came over the speakers, Vultures by John Mayer. "Okay not the best tune. But the steps are one back, two back, three left, pause, four forward, five left, six left, seven back, turn, pause, eight right, nine back, ten forward, spin, pause, repeat." She smiled and walked over to Vincent.

"Must I?"

"The only way you'll learn, now take my waist and my right hand." She said holding up her right hand and then putting her left on his shoulder. He grimaced at the touch and then looked over at Yuffie and Cloud who were laughing every time they messed up. "Mister Valentine! Look at me, if you gawk at Miss Yuffie one more time I swear I will come up with something potentially harmful to your health! We all know you like her. Now please look at me." Vincent looked at the green-eyed woman. She was fuming and he really didn't want to make her any madder.

God he knew that would be bad.

Faye must have had the temper.

Sera had no voice.

And the brother?

He just scared Vincent shitless.

Vincent and Yuffie sat outside. The Hastings were talking to Cloud and Tifa about locations. Yuffie had bought a giant slushie (called the Slush Master) and was drinking the blue liquid as the two sat on the bench and watched the sun set.

He watched her turn to him and she stopped drinking and handed him the slushie. She opened her mouth and began to speak, "You know. I had a really strange dream after I fell off your couch." An eyebrow raised and Vincent looked at her. "It was about this really scary smiley and it wanted to eat people's faces. It ate your face and you were all smiley." She crinkled her nose, "Don't ever become too smiley."

He sighed and put his hand on her head, "I don't plan to."

They walked home to find Shelke looking at a catalog on the computer. "Oh hello," she stated before turning back to her blue notebook. "I'm picking out a dress for the wedding." Yuffie leaned over and looked at the styles. "You should get that blue one."

"Why?"

"It matches you eyes." She looked at the style, "One hundred and six. It's almost like the dress I'm getting, but mine is red and…black…" She looked at Vincent and he blinked his red eyes. "Ooops. Tifa screwed us over. We will match," she said pulling on the ends of the tattered cape. "We will look like an old married couple."

Yuffie and Shelke laughed.

Vincent did not mind.

He walked out of the room to go dig up his tuxedo from Barret's wedding to Elmrya.

He looked at the red tie and the black one.

Red was his choice.

He did not mind if they matched.

She did not mind if they looked like an old married couple.

He did, however, he would remain silent.

For Tifa, their motherly friend.

For Cloud, their pizza boy, as stated by Yuffie.

For Shelke, his little headache.

For…Yuffie, their little Ninja. His…little ninja….

Again…what?


	5. Red Bats and Black Backgrounds

--Drinking Coffee--

Chapter Four: Red Bats and Black Backgrounds

He had to wear the tuxedo next week to the bar. Sera wanted to tailor it. Faye wanted to see if he could dance in it. He would fight in a tuxedo if he had to. He sat down on the bed to think. He would bring the tuxedo, but not wear it.

He sighed and looked up at the building. He did not sleep well for the last week. He had been having nightmares of the wedding.

Chaos in his mind again.

Taking control.

Ruining the wedding.

Killing.

He stopped thinking and looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie held his tuxedo in her hands. He stood there looking cold and demeaning. Shelke stood on the other side of Vincent with the light lavender and blue gown in her hands. "Am I a bride's maid," She asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe." She began to walk up the stairs and when she got to the door, Sera opened it and bowed.

"Guten Tag…I mean…good afternoon." Vincent walked in behind Yuffie and looked at the littlest Hastings' girl. Shelke walked in and bowed to her as well Sera looked up and blinked. They were about the same height. "You must be Shelke. I hear good things about you."

Shelke nodded and handed her the dress. Sera shook it out and placed her glasses on the end of her nose. "Oh…this is one of our dresses!" She smiled. Vincent was dumb struck, Sera actually spoke she was not completely mute. "I need all of you to get dressed. Faye is helping Miss Tifa into her dress. Miss Yuffie, your dress is on the counter." She then looked at the ground, she had mispronounced some of her words, "And I need to make adjustments." She looked back up and handed the dress back before sitting down next to Cristobel and being praised for her Midgarian.

Minutes later Vincent emerged from the upstairs bar in his suit, red tie and all. The claw and the headband had been discarded. When he walked down the stairs, he saw Sera leaning over Yuffie's dress fixing a hem and Yuffie was holding the top of her dress up. It was too loose.

Nobody saw him but Cristobel. "Mister Valentine! You look just fantabulous!" Sera dropped her needlework and looked at him. She covered her mouth. Did he really look that different?

Yuffie turned around, still up holding her top, she almost flashed him (He turned red but wouldn't admit it). "That's not even a word and I agree with you!" Cloud turned around to look at him. He nodded in approval and went back to watching the football game.

"Vincent Valentine." Shelke stated from behind him, he turned around and saw that the little headache was now wearing a beautiful lavender and blue dress. "You look very wonderful." Shelke smiled and walked over and sat down to have Sera modify her dress as well. He sat down in the armchair behind him and watched Yuffie's dress be modified at the top for her needs.

"Your dress is complete. Please take a seat." She looked over at Vincent, "You are next Mister Vale…en…en…tine…" She said sounding his last name out. He stood up and walked over to her. She pulled up a box and stood on it. She wrapped her measuring tape around his neck. "Hmmm…" She turned to Cristobel. "Die rote Krawatte oder die schwarze Krawatte?" She asked, he grimaced he hadn't heard Native Edge in many good years. It was coarse and an ugly language. She said something along the lines of the red tie or the black.

Cristobel flicked his hand from over top his hairstyle magazine, "The red looks fine Sera. Speak Midgarian!"

She blinked, "But I don't know colors." The room laughed and she went back to work. She stepped off the box and then looked at his pants. She sighed angrily and glared at Vincent, what had he done?

She stood, "Take off your pants." She stated this bluntly and made no mistakes, "Take them off I have to fix them." Every eye was on Vincent. Marlene and Denzel stopped watching TV and Cloud stopped watching the football game (Edge Patriots versus the Cosmo Panthers). Even Faye and Tifa who were walking down the stairs were looking at him.

This was not awkward.

Not at all.

A little dressmaker and her siblings just asked him to drop his belt.

In front of his friends.

In front of…everybody.

Vincent could feel his blood pressure rising.

He undid the belt and Sera turned around. Nobody else did. It seemed that the littlest was the only one who cared. Cloud finally turned back to the game. Vincent saw Tom Brady make a throw that made the winning touch down. Nanaki would not be happy that his team lost. Faye must have seen the throw too because she dropped the flower arrangement in her hands and cheered.

"Finally! We are going to the Super Bowl!" She cried loudly. The Patriots won against the Nibelheim Cavilers though it was a close call on many accounts. The Patriots had a perfect season.

Sera laughed and smiled, "Yay!" Cristobel sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'girls are weird.'

Vincent stepped out of his pants and handed them to Sera. Sera placed her glasses back on her nose. "Ugh, much work to be done…" She muttered, "A run, a seam loose, cuffs needed to be taken in. Why not get a new suit? No…" She shook her head. "Faye can you fix the rest of the dresses and suits?" She asked while sitting down and now sewing the pants.

Faye tore her eyes from the screen, "Sure thing. Who's next?" Vincent sat down next to Yuffie, she was still holding up her top a bit.

"Nice boxers." Red bats and black boxers.

"Nice cleavage." A squeak and a laugh. Sera looked over at Vincent and sewed the hem. Cristobel put down his magazine.

"Oh Sera don't be that way." Cristobel said as she glared at him now taking her distress out on him.

She lowered her glasses, "I don't see you with a needle Cristobel." Tifa sat down in her dress in a chair. Cloud walked over to her, gave her a brief kiss, and told her that her dress looked wondrous on her.

"Don't be so uptight Sera." Faye said, "They are paying us a lot of money to do this wedding." She leaned down, straightened the hem on Shelke's dress, and made stitch markings. Sera sighed and held up the pants before going back to work. Cristobel looked at Vincent. He gave him a good rundown with his eyes.

Vincent felt violated. Cristobel licked his thumb and turned a page in his magazine. "I hope you aren't planning to where those to the wedding. Cute as they are, I've known plenty of best men to get drunk and lose their pants one way or another. You may want to wear something less decorative." He smiled, "I won't tell you who though."

Faye looked back at her brother, "Cristobel! Don't scare the poor man!" Sera began to laugh along with the rest of the congregation. Vincent frowned and looked dead ahead. He didn't feel like paying any mind to any of them.

Sera finally walked over to him and handed him back the pants, "Here I may have to make more adjustments later…but…this will do for now. To cover up the bats and…" The word escaped her. "Miss Tifa I will look over your dress now."

Everybody sat down. Including Faye, who was still fixing Shelke's dress (She claimed, "I'm not the seamstress! Sera is a damn good one too! I am the coordinator and I fix arrangements and write speeches! I make sure idiots make it down the aisles." Then she pricked her thumb, "I also do all the dances, Sera does the floral and music arrangements. The only thing Cristobel is good for is looking pretty, taxes, and date planning. He's like Rufus Shinra without the attitude!")

Tifa stood on the floor and Sera examined the hem and all the pearl drop beads. She leaned down and fixed one of the beads and then the trail. "I think…" She stated, "That our mother sewed this one." Sera said kindly, "You are very lucky." Faye looked up. Vincent looked at her.

Faye knew that the dress was made by her mother, and had allowed Tifa to buy it.

Even Cristobel stopped being annoying.

Sera stood up, "Turn." Tifa did. Sera walked over to her bag and fished a tiara out of the bag. "The veil?"

Faye handed it to her. Sera draped the veil over the tiara's back and placed it on Tifa's head, "Just like it should be. Like a Princess." Tifa looked at Yuffie. Yuffie made the thumbs up sign and smile wildly; Sera fixed her hair, "Eine prinzessin braut." Sera stated.

Faye nodded, "Yes Sera, she is a princess bride." Vincent looked at Yuffie.

"She's so pretty, Vincent. I wish I was like her." She said looking at Sera and Faye trying to fix the trail of the gown.

Vincent blinked, "Why, you already are beautiful. Just like her." Yuffie looked at him and smiled. She hugged him.

"Thank you Vincent you're so sweet to me." He hugged her back and smiled. Being here was not so bad he thought.

That thought was broken when everybody started to line back up to have his or her dresses and coats tailored. Sera sighed and pulled Shelke over. "I'll take Shelke, Faye. You can cuff Denzel's coat."

Faye smiled and raised her hand when she saw Denzel. "Hi ya Denzel!"

"Hey Miss Faye!" He stood still and Faye leaned down, cuffed the coat, and then began to sew the cuffs down. Faye picked herself.

"Ah shit. Sorry Denzel." He shrugged, "So did you go to the Cavilers game?"

"Yup! Uncle Cid took me and Marlene." She finished his cuffs and saw that Sera was working on Marlene already.

Cristobel stood, "So these are the only members that are part of the wedding 'train'?" He asked, "I know there will be more at the wedding…but these are the only people to be concerned about for suits and dresses?" Tifa nodded and took off the tiara.

"Yes. I know Cloud may have Reeve stand in as the other man to balance out the sides," She said removing one of her white gloves as well, "But…"

Cristobel laughed, "He'll have a nice suit. Reeve Tuesti. What a dog." He picked up his files and Faye and Sera began to gather their things. "I leave in four weeks for Costa Del Sol with my father about another wedding. So I may or may not be coming to the meetings from now on…just to let you two get a feel for my baby sisters running the family business." He patted the shortest, Sera on the head. He opened the door and let Faye by first and then Sera. He bowed and said, "Call us if you guys need anything." And with that, he shut the door and left.

Cloud sunk back into his chair. "That family is a trip I tell you that much." He un-did his tie. Vincent slunk back into his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Tifa?" He asked.

"Yes, Vincent?"

He looked at her, "How much longer until your marriage?" Tifa laid a hand on top of Cloud's spiky locks.

"Another two months."

After everybody was changed, Vincent, Yuffie, and Shelke walked home. Shelke was the first one to make any observation. "What is for dinner?"

"Breakfast." Yuffie stated, "I'll make eggs and toast, I'm too tired to make anything else." She was carrying the bag of clothes, "We don't have to come back to the bar for another two weeks, what do you want to do Shelke?"

Shelke looked at Yuffie, "Could we go to the Cinema?"

"Sure," She said, "Vincent are you going to go on that mission to Cosmo for a week?"

Vincent nodded, "It's required, standard follow-up." He stated, "I'm just going to do my job and be back." Yuffie nodded.

She sighed, "Shelke and I may go shopping for purses and stuff."

"Oh…Yuffie did they tell you, I'm not standing up there, I mean if I am I have to wear a different dress to the wedding and the lavender on to the reception." Yuffie nodded.

"I see no problem with that." She stated as they came up to the apartment complex. Vincent stopped. "You are coming Vincent?" Vincent handed the keys to Yuffie.

"I'm going on a walk. I'll be back."

Yuffie took the keys, smiled, and nodded, "Alright Vinnie."

Vincent walked away. Vincent headed down the shop district, he past the motorbike store and then the Hastings' shop. He saw a Sera and Faye sitting at the counter playing cards, while an elderly woman and Cristobel hung dresses. He kept walking, down past the launch pad and the landing barge. He walked into the small park and sat down on the bench.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to visit Lucrecia for the last time.

He had to move on.

He had to give it all up.

He would have to lock box those pictures of her.

He would burn his coffin.

He would be happy for this wedding.

He would admit to himself one day that he was in love with Yuffie. Wait….

He shook his head.

No denying it now.

And one day. He would tell Reeve to stop landing him with stupid missions that would take him away from his city.

He established all these thoughts while sitting on a park bench at eight at night.

Then he established he needed a glass of wine and the man was off.


	6. Laughter

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Five: Laughter

--

When Vincent got home he heard sing coming from the living room, "_Ladies and Gentlemen can I have you attention, please!"_ Yuffie and Shelke laughed. _"Do you wake ev'ry morning in shame and despair!" _ He walked into the room and saw that Sweeney Todd was playing. He sighed and walked down to his room. He had to pack.

Vincent arrived at Lucrecia's cave at midnight that night. He ducked into the watered haven and sat in front of her lake. "Dear Lucrecia."

_Vincent…_

"I know I said I would take your advice."

_Vincent…_

"It's harder than I thought."

_Vincent…I am_

"I've finally made peace." He stated.

_Good…_

"Since I've let go…You can too?"

_Yes,…_Lucrecia sounded happy. _Yes. I can let go. Moreover, now I can hold my son. _He swore she smiled. _Do not be afraid to love her. _

"I won't be eventually."

_Good._ Then the cave went silent for a moment. The Mako crystals began to sing again.

"Lucrecia?" No response. She was gone.

Quickly approaching was the marriage of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. They along with a flamboyant man called Cristobel Hastings, a loud ravish woman named Faye Hastings, and a quiet mousy woman named Sera Hastings, started to plan a wedding to suit the happy couple.

One man was somewhat happy.

His name was Vincent Valentine. And this man lived with a young girl by the name of Shelke Rui and a woman by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi.

Shelke Rui was his little headache. Yuffie Kisaragi made his life some what enjoyable. Reeve Tuesti made enjoyable.

That's why Vincent was on a boat. Again.

This time it was on the Coast of Cosmo Canyon. The Gold Coast.

A creative name.

Unlike Yuffie's cat, Dog. Well, Denzel was to blame for Dog's name. Not Yuffie, but she did have a fish named Vincent, because it was easy to remember she claimed. Vincent sighed and did not see his breath in the air. He mentally chuckled and undid one of the clasps at the top of his coat.

This was not the hell-boat. The hell-boat was cold; this trip was warm and sunny. He leaned up against the rail of the boat and opened his book…this was rather enjoyable. Until the sun, beat down to hard and he had to flip the hood over his head to keep him cool.

Nanaki met him at the barge. The large fire cat stood with Elders of the Cosmo tribe and they were waiting for the man.

"Old friend," Nanaki greeted with a bow. "How have you been keeping?"

Vincent bowed, "I have been keeping well. And what of you? We never here from you."

Nanaki sighed, "Building projects." He walked down the dirt path and coughed, "I haven't been in best of health as these days roll on. It's because of the large amounts of dust." The fire cat sighed, "This should be over soon."

Vincent nodded, "I've come to make the inspections and pick up the evacuation plans."

Nanaki stopped and looked at Vincent, "That should not take a week." They had stopped in the middle of the street, near a shabby sports bar that proudly displayed the Gold and Red colors of the Cosmo Panthers. "What are you really here for?"

"I will return to Nibelheim and burn my coffin." Vincent said beginning to walk again. "Did you get Tifa's letter?"

Nanaki began to walk again, "My mate Dinne and I will attend." He said holding his head up. "However, Cloud and I will not speak of football during the wedding. My mate has forbid it." He laughed and took a turn. He stopped in front of the library. "The books and all plans are here. Take what is needed."

Vincent left that night by motorbike. He stopped in Nibelheim. The blue and purple of the Cavilers where expressed around the town. He smirked and walked into the ShinRa manor. He looked around the home. Maybe one day he would fix this place up and would give it to a family that needed it. On the other hand, maybe he would fix it up and move in here.

He walked down to the basement, cleared out the bookshelves, and then called a cab. The coffin would be for another day.

Vincent stayed in an inn that night. Then he headed for Rocket Town. To pay Cid and Shera Highwind, and Barret and Elmrya Wallace a visit.

He landed on the stoop of the Highwind home at three, four days into his trip. Chaz Layton Highwind answered the door. Brown hair and bright blue eyes, the menacing two year old attached himself to his Uncle.

"Hey-ya Vince! Long time no see!" Vincent sighed as Cid said this he saw him almost a month ago. Not even that. "I see Chaz and you are buddies now." He took Chaz. "I reckon he gets his personality from his mom." He laughed, "Sher' is gonna have another soon, any day now."

Vincent smiled, "It's very nice to know that more saviors of the world will take our places."

Cid laughed, "Nah just us." He looked over his shoulder, "You know why Barret and " 'Mrya are here right?"

"Misses Wallace is here to be the midwife?"

Cid was dumbstruck, "Damn right!" Chaz frowned, "Don't tell your mom Chaz."

Vincent smiled smally, "So did you get Tifa's invitation?"

Cid nodded, "Yup! Everybody on our end is coming." Vincent stayed at Cid's for the night and left at daybreak to get on the slow boat back to hell.

Icicle Inn is different when you are not going their on a mission.

Vincent remembered that the Hastings girls would not be on that hell-boat to jump on him.

They would be in Edge helping Tifa and Cloud.

Vincent flipped his hood back over his head and walked to the Inn after he got off the boat after crossing the Baltic Sea. He would cross the Icicle Lake tomorrow and then meet Reeve in Kalm. He would speak in Native Kalm for the first time in years when he saw Reeve in a day.

Reeve translating Native Kalm would be a funny thing to see and Vincent Valentine did have a sense of humor in him. Somewhere.

He stayed at the same Inn, in the same room, and almost had the same problem with two other fangirls (They ran after him with copies of Gaia Weekly).

Then he got on the hell-boat. On Icicle Lake.

He looked into the iced waters of Icicle Lake. The name, he thought, was not very creative. Like Yuffie's cat, Dog.

Well, Denzel was to blame for Dog's name (once again). Not Yuffie, but she did have a fish named Vincent; because it was easy to remember she claimed, (He wondered where Dog and Vincent were they were not at his home).

He exhaled and saw his breath. It was still as cold as Hojo's heart here. Hopefully he would see the Kalm Skyline soon.

Soon was three hours later.

He spoke in Native Kalm when he saw Reeve. Reeve was shocked and did not know how to respond. He just laughed and sent Vincent down to Edge.

He sent him home.

No missions.

No witty remark.

No cat comment.

He said he would be at the wedding and sent Vincent on his way.

Vincent did not know weather to laugh or make a cat joke.

So he did both.


	7. The Wedding Store

A/n: With work and looking for an apartment outside of campus...I think I am able to post finally...

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Six: The Wedding Store

Vincent Valentine was not normally a happy man. He did not normally laugh.

But then again Yuffie usually did not get calls from Reeve in four in the morning either. Reeve had called her to tell her that Vincent was coming back to Edge in a day and a half. She was also told that he had laughed at Reeve.

She was shocked.

So shocked she went back to sleep.

When the woman woke up, Vincent was home. How could she tell?

It smelled like Rye toast. Rye toast and butter with the wafting smell of eggs protruding in the air. She blinked and looked at the ceiling. She started to get up and walk out of the room when she tripped over her case files. "Ah damnit…" She cursed. She would have to return to the WRO after the wedding.

Vincent heard her stubble out of the room and placed the scrambled eggs on the table in a bowl. Shelke started to fill her plate as soon as he stopped. He glared at her and she glared back.

She won. Why?

Because Yuffie had walked into the room with a demand for coffee.

He scanned over the table.

This was their first breakfast as Shelke, Yuffie, and Vincent.

He looked again.

Rye and butter. Check. Eggs. Check. Sanity? Sanity was not something he could put on a plate, but he would need some to get through this breakfast. He grumbled and looked over at Yuffie. She was making coffee.

She sat down at the table, "Hey Vince, so Shelke and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?"

"No thank you."

"Then we could go out around the town…and maybe Shelke, Tifa, Marlene, and I can go after the wedding" She picked up the paper. "Because after this week we are slammed until June second, the wedding date." Vincent nodded and sat down and at his breakfast.

"Around Edge seems nice," He said picking at an egg, "You could get what you needed for the dresses."

Shelke looked up, "And the bridesmaid gown for me." Yuffie blinked.

"That's right! That means we need to find a retailer that sells the Hastings' dresses!" She looked through the paper. "Vincent do they have any good clothing shops around here?"

Vincent nodded and took a sip from his tea, "The Hastings have a shop here called LM Hastings and family. Plus there are many nice shops around the town here if you need everyday clothes."

Yuffie nodded, "Shelke needs more clothes." Shelke pulled on the pink top. It was getting to small. Vincent sighed so they were going to see the Hastings and go clothes shopping, his favorite things.

Vincent Valentine stepped onto the pavement. He waited for Shelke and Yuffie to appear. A loud crash a long string of sorry words were heard, then Shelke and Yuffie came stumbling into view. Yuffie smiled and Shelke squinted and threw shades over her eyes. Yuffie did the same.

They began their walk down the street without too many stares, they saw many people though, Reeve, Tifa and Cloud (Yuffie swore they were making out), and Denzel and Marlene.

He grabbed Yuffie by the shoulder when she began to stray to another shop, "If you want to get to the shops today, I suggest you keep moving." She smiled and nodded. She skipped the rest of the time.

Until a royal blue sign that stated in gold lettering "LM HASTINGS and Family, makers of fine dress and wedding planning since Before Jenova Crisis 17." Yuffie pushed open the door and a bell chimed. Shelke was not far behind her. And Vincent?

He was looking at the window. He blinked and then followed the girls into the shop as well.

The only reason he was here?

Because he needed to get use to everything, and maybe…one day…he would be all right with the world.

Nevertheless, today was not that day.

When he walked into the shop, he saw that Faye, Sera, and an older woman were in the shop. The older woman walked up to him. "Can we help you?"

He shook his head, "I'm here with the young woman that just walked in."

She nodded and walked back to behind the counter. He looked around Sera was working with a dress, a rather large dress. It looked larger than she did. He scanned the room. Faye had Shelke on a pedestal and was taking measurements and Yuffie was talking.

"It's the red one with the black ribbon." Yuffie stated, Faye nodded.

She took the pencil out of her mouth, "I think I can have Sera fix one up…I think we finished one or two this morning." She scratched her head, "So loose at the top and then a-lined?" She wrote that down, "Okay…that should about do it…I'll let you guys look around some more."

"Thanks!"

Faye took her clipboard and walked over to Sera. Sera stopped working and took the order form. The littlest walked over and began to take more measurements.

"I really need to be working on the other dresses Faye." Sera stated, "Can you not do this?"

Yuffie and Vincent took a seat down. Yuffie made a loud noise in the quiet shop when she almost sat on Vincent. "Nope. You can take a break from sewing." Sera sighed and began to pull a dress off a rack and hand one by one to Shelke.

"Try these three on."

Vincent turned to Yuffie. "So how has Dog been?"

Yuffie laughed, "Dog is in Wutai." She looked around the shop, "I don't want to wear a kimono to my wedding. I want one of Misses Hastings' dresses, their all so lovely." Faye stepped in.

"Truth be told. Most of these dresses aren't our mother's." Vincent listened. "They are mine and Sera's, we sew now. Mom has arthritis in her hands. So since Sera has a gift for needlework, she will take Mom's place. I'm just in the needlework part until Sera gets out of night school." She smiled, "I'm going to run the place one day!"

Yuffie laughed as Faye walked off to help Shelke and Sera.

Vincent sighed. It was now or never.

In a wedding store.

The atmosphere could not be more perfect.

It was just dinner.

Right?

"Yuffie can I ask you something?"

Yuffie turned to him, "Yeah Vinnie?"

He sighed and unbuttoned his cloak, "Yuffie, I thought it would be nice if…" Shelke walked back out.

"Oh Shelke you look so pretty!"

And Shelke had the worse timing. "You really think?"

"Yes I do." She said with a smile. "Vincent what did you want to ask?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing."


	8. Superbowl Suprise

A week later Vincent found himself down at the bar

A week later Vincent found himself down at the bar. It was crowded. Over crowed. It was Superbowl Sunday. The Edge Patriots versus the Kalm Celtics, a game for history.

While patrons sat in the bar area and watched TV on the flat screens that Tifa and Cloud had installed, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent (Along with the kids) were watching the game.

One of the baristas was watching the bar for Tifa. He was not watching the game. He was watching Yuffie. They had had more close run ins in the last few days.

She had almost kissed him. They had had a close moment over dinner. And it was painful. More painful than it was with Lucrecia.

"Touchdown Celtics!" The Television cried. Cloud groaned.

"C'mon Brady use your head! Of course Manning was going to leap for it!" Tifa laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Cloud. It's just a mistake." Cloud laughed and went back to the game. Denzel looked back at Vincent.

"Uncle Vincent, I think Brady is gonna try and run them through the defense. Celtics aren't as good defense wise as offence." He said pointing at the screen, "He's gonna run to the thirty yard and then try and to pitch it." Vincent nodded.

"Good observation. Did Cid teach you that?"

Marlene looked back and nodded. "Yup! And we now know when Brady wants to run a Hail Mary!"

Tifa, Cloud, and Denzel were football people. Marlene was along for the ride.

"If the little wedding planner is cheering on the Celtics, she isn't allowed in the bar anymore." Tifa grimaced.

"Then Reeve can't come. He's a Celtic's fan."

Cloud smirked, "Not for long. Touch down Edge!" Vincent felt something on his shoulder. Yuffie's head.

"Vinnie?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Why is football dull?"

"You don't understand it."

"Yeah you are right. I don't."

Vincent smiled. He knew he would ask her tonight. After Edge won. Which they did. And Tom Brady held the football high and proud and dedicated it to AVALANCHE.

That meant tonight was now.

Vincent swore up and down in every language that he remembered. And some that he didn't.

The whole walk home was painful. Shelke sensed this somehow with her connections to Lucrecia. She pulled him aside after Yuffie had walked into the apartment.

"Would you like some time alone with Yuffie, Vincent Valentine?" He blinked. She was good, very good.

He nodded, "Shelke, I don't know how you knew."

She stopped him and pointed to his eyes, "Those eyes of yours tell a whole other story, it's like looking at a different person." And with that she walked back down the street. Most likely heading back to the bar.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. _Love Song_ by some artist was playing softly from the den.

"Yuffie?" He called out.

An eep, "In the kitchen Vinnie!" He placed his cloak on the rack and walked into the kitchen.

She was sitting on the counter, reaching for a box of Mac and Cheese. "Yuffie if you could look at me please?"

She turned around, "So was up Vinnie-poodle?"

"Poodle?"

"Nah I got nothing."

He coughed, "Yuffie. For the last few weeks I've been noticing the oddities around my home…and strangely…those quirks are…"

"Annoying?"

He stepped forward, maybe that was not the best approach. "Lucrecia died almost a week ago Yuffie. I'm trying to say something and it won't come out…it's been bugging me."

Congratulations. "Oh I'm sorry Vincent."

"And I've noticed, you're nothing like her, loud, rash, annoying, brash…"

"I hope there is something good coming up."

"Caring, concerning, wonderful, beautiful, independent." He grabbed her hands and pulled her off the counter, "Spastic and joyful. And I think I would like to know you better."

"Vinnie? Are you asking me out on a date?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "No Yuffie, I want a relationship with you. If that's what you want."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Vincent Valentine. You are by far the least romantic person on the planet of Gaia. But yes…I want a relationship with you." Then she kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Vincent Valentine was not a depressed man.

He was a happy man.

He just did not have the figures on how he was going to break it to everyone.

He would just let Yuffie do that. She was best.

He kissed Yuffie and led her to her door.

Because Vincent was a gentleman.

Somewhere under that red cloak.


	9. Bra

AN: School starts tomorrow.

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Eight: Bra

Today was the day. The day that Vincent hoped, it would be the last time he saw Cristobel Hastings.

For the man was going to Costa Del Sol and leaving his two _darling_ sisters in charge. Oh yes, this wedding would be painless. These thoughts were running through his mind while he was making tea. Two small arms wrapped around his midriff and he looked down. Brightly painted nails were gripping his stomach. He laughed silently and turned around to have Yuffie's head run right into his chest.

"Morning!" She said still hugging him, "You're making tea, can I have some?" He hugged her back in return and then pulled from the tiny woman.

"Yes you may, Yuffie." He turned back around and poured two cups from the teakettle.

"Vincent Valentine! I do say you are opening up. First you tell me that you won't ever change, then we dance, then you tell me one a bench that you won't be too smiley, then you watch me like a hawk for half a month, I get a call from Reeve saying you made a joke, and now…I can hug you!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"It must be bloody Christmas!" He laughed and she stared at him more, "What the hell?!" She laughed wildly, "I swear…" She said nudging him after she took the mug of tea. "You are an unwritten book now."

He sat down and sipped his tea, "When one has another chance you must…" A pink nailed hand cut him off.

"No depressing mumbo-jumbo. Got it?" She said with a smile. He nodded and sipped his tea.

"How are we going to tell the others?" He asked.

She spit out her tea, "What? You seriously want to tell them?"

He nodded, "I thought it would please you to tell your friends that you finally are in a relationship…and you could tell your father…he would leave you alone…"

She tilted her head, "Vincent you do move fast, we haven't been on one date."

He stared at her, "I've known you for five years Yuffie, I slept in a tent with you, I know you very well young ninja."

She poked him in the chest, "Okay how do I take my toast?"

"Jelly."

"Damnit! You are good!" She said with a smile, "Well I guess the last five years we have been at each other would be considered dating!" She laughed and smiled.

This would not be that bad.

They left the tiny flat that morning with the dresses and Vincent's tuxedo. Vincent had refused to hold Yuffie's hand. However, she expected that and smiled the whole time just being happy with him. He was happy too…though when he saw the congregation standing on the porch and with that, he instantly regretted coming.

"Mister and Misses Valentine have arrived!" Sera yelled leaning over the tall banister. The poor girl almost fell over, but Cristobel caught her and laughed.

"That's Miss Kisaragi sweetie."

"Not according to Miss Shelke." She said looking up at her older brother with a smirk. She picked up her bag and walked behind Faye. Cristobel blinked.

"Okay whatever. Nevertheless, since you are all now here we can get on with the agenda. Faye?" Faye opened the black binder.

"We have to go shopping and then we have that we come back her for the practice of the dances." She shut the notebook.

"Alright to the shopping district!" He said pointing outwards. "To the Melvin Department stores!" Vincent sighed and Yuffie grabbed his hand.

"It won't be that bad Vincent." She smiled, "Trust me…it might be better that the Hastings are coming…Tifa would left alone would kill us all!"

The group began to walk down the street and Shelke, Vincent, and Yuffie lagged behind.

"You two seem rather cozy. What happened last night?" Shelke asked. Yuffie laughed ravenously.

"Nothing major. We just flew a couple thousand kilometers to get married! That's all." Vincent threw her and odd look and she looked ahead nobody was looking back so she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See he loves me…" She laughed.

Shelke smiled. "I'm glad…I thought I would have to live with him forever. I will be leaving to go stay with Reeve soon." Vincent frowned.

"You never said anything about a relationship with Reeve."

Shelke blushed, "That is not a relationship. He was too much in love with my dearly departed sister."

Yuffie then pointed out, "Doesn't mean he can't love again Shelke." She said wagging her painted nails.

She had a point.

Vincent smirked.

He was one of those men.

When Melvin's was in sight, the congregation stopped. "Alright everybody, this is the last time I will be with you." Cristobel said wiping a fake tear. "Then Sera and Faye are in charge and are at your every will and whim Miss Tifa." The girls smiled and went back to their work. They walked into the large department store and Faye read off the list.

"Floral. Glass wear, CD's, purses, shoes, panty hose," She pauses, "And for Vincent…undecorated boxers."

Yuffie giggled and Vincent looked at the floor. Cristobel smiled and said, "Add a Wonder Bra to the list, for Yuffie." She stopped laughing and blushed red quickly. "And I'll take Vincent, Yuffie, Shelke, and Marlene, you two can take Denzel, Cloud, and Miss Tifa." The two girls nodded and headed off with their respected groupings.

Cristobel walked down the isles and then handed Yuffie a bra. "Try that on." He said with a smirk and then threw a wink to Vincent. Yuffie walked to the nearest dressing room and Cristobel walked over to Vincent.

"So you and the Ninja, huh?"

Vincent did not say anything. "I expected as much, you two dance around each other so often…The girls and I had bets about when you two would come and conjoin in harmony." Vincent's eye twitched.

"You should get that tic looked at, honey, takes away from your face." He said as he walked into the dressing room. Vincent followed behind to find Marlene and Shelke sitting on a bench, "Yuffie in there?"

They nodded.

Vincent blinked.

Cristobel pushed the curtain open. Exposing Yuffie with the black bra on and her shorts.

"Cristobel you pervert!"

He blinked, "Honey, I'm not gonna judge. I am gay. Vincent on the other hand."

Yuffie turned bright red as she saw the caped gunslinger looking at her. "Vincent!"

He looked at her, "I'm looking at your face…"

"Don't look at me…LOOK AT SHELKE!" She swore in Wutaian. He looked at Shelke.

Oh the joys of living.

Oh the joys of being with Yuffie Kisaragi.


	10. Reeve

A/N: Sorry about the Delay. I took SAT's NHQT test IWOA and PSAT. Plus my AP courses Ai is trying to kick my ass.

* * *

Drinking Coffee

Chapter nine: Reeve

Vincent and Yuffie arrived at home with Shelke that night to find Reeve. Reeve was smoking outside the door. He looked horrible.

Vincent sighed.

The man had always looked like that. Ever since Shalua passed. The man rubbed his eyes and stopped leaning on the wall. He teetered and Shelke's hands reached out and caught his skillfully.

"Reeve Tuesti, when will you learn? We need you here," She said giving the drunkard support on her shoulders.

Vincent mentally reflected, Shelke had grown up much in the short time she had been here. Her hair a bit longer and she was filling out as a woman. She now looked as one in her late teens; almost her age…he was snapped back when Yuffie was looking at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You in that bra," He said with a snort and a brush past her. Her mouth was agape and she frowned and then laughed.

"Well if you play your cards right you may see it again!" She laughed. The stoic man ducked and blushed.

It was a good life. Vincent thought as he looked over his bills and watched Yuffie and Shelke take care of Reeve. He began to write a check as Yuffie walked by and put a sandwich on the table.

"Eat it."

He took his glasses off his nose, "Excuse me?"

She smiled and sat down, "You heard me buster."

"That I did, but what did you put on it?"

She blinked, "Chocobo Salad." She said taking the first bite of it and getting mayonnaise all over the table and he laughed lightly. He looked back over his shoulder and Shelke was still sitting next to Reeve. "She won't leave him."

"Closest thing she has to her sister." He said scribbling down a number. "When did you write a five thousand Gil check?"

She thought, "Last month to help pay to get Fenrir fixed." He then wrote down something else, "Tax write-off?"

"Yes."

"Why are you taking care of my taxes too?"

He looked over the rims of his glasses and then pushed the sleeves up on his white button up shirt, "Because, you shouldn't have to." She looked down at the floor.

"You're not wearing shoes."

He smiled and looked back at his book, "It's my home."

"It's now my home too!" She said with a smile eating another bite of the sandwich.

He took the sandwich from her and took a bite of it. He placed it down on the plate. Yuffie smiled. Vincent sighed, "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked around, "Have you noticed that this home is shrinking?"

"Yeah. I've noticed." She said, "You kitchen is really tiny."

He sighed and took her hand, she was shocked, "I was thinking of moving back to Nibelheim…not this year…but soon….and I would love it if you would join me and Shelke."

She smiled and rubbed the top of his hand, "I'd love to." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I think Shelke will be going with Reeve." She said with a small smile.

Vincent nodded and withdrew his hand to sign a paper, "Possibly. She's infatuated with him."

"No Vince, she's in love." She said turning around, "Look." He turned around and watched as Shelke took care of Reeve.

His mind wondered.

Love?

Did he love Yuffie?

He looked at her.

He'd risk everything.

And he smiled.

Vincent Valentine was a happy man.


	11. The Other Brother

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Ten: The Other Brother

Quickly approaching was the marriage of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. Yuffie Kisaragi, along with a loud ravish woman named Faye Hastings and a quiet mousy woman named Sera Hastings, started to plan a wedding to suit the happy couple.

However, much to Vincent Valentine's dismay.

There was another Hastings.

One to take the brother's spot.

He learned this when he walked into the bar with his arm wrapped around Yuffie's waist and he revived stares from the residents of Seventh Heaven. There was a tall brown haired man with the same eyes and face as the two girls. To his shock, another boy was with Faye and Sera. Sera was still staring unevenly at the floor, she seemed to be embarrassed to be here with the man. Faye was glaring at him; she too was flustered at the man.

"I'm Alex Hastings, Sera is my little sister and Faye is the older. Nice to meet you cutie!" He stated extending a hand to Yuffie. She took it and he leaned down and kissed it.

Vincent inwardly growled.

Vincent was not a jealous man.

However, he was possessive.

Shelke seemed to notice this and stepped forward, "I'm Shelke, Let me introduce you to my parents Mister Alex. That is Yuffie and Vincent Valentine." She said with a smiled and then walking away not only leaving Alex stunned, but also Yuffie and Vincent a little stunned too.

Vincent coughed, "I'm sorry Mister Hastings, Shelke suffers from delusions."

Yuffie nodded through her blush, "Yeah like this one time…"

This was going to be interesting.

Sera looked up at Alex with a disgusted look and told him, "Sit down. You need to take care of numbers. Faye and I can handle the rest."

Faye nodded and took her seat at the table, "Yeah Alex, pop a squat and don't screw with Miss Yuffie."

Sera nodded and watched as the others took seats across from them, "Cristobel sends his best wishes as we enter the last three weeks of prep."

Faye nodded and opened her folder, "It says here in our notes that we have to tailor a bit more today and then all the dances need to be gone over and mastered before next week." Faye flipped the page.

Yuffie spoke as she linked hands with Vincent, catching him off guard, "What do you mean next week?"

Sera looked up with her round frames on her face, "The wedding rehearsal. Did you forget?"

Alex looked at her unexpectedly, "Of course! Miss Tifa is the only one that knows! Or did you forget what Miss Tifa asked you! Is your Midgarian that bad?" She looked down at her lap. Vincent's eyes widened. Alex was harsh.

"Alexander Townsend Hastings. Shut up…I swear to Gaia…one more remark…" Faye said though clenched teeth. "I will blackmail you till your face so red you won't have enough blood to fill anywhere else."

Alex stopped, "Alright Faye Anne…" He said rudely, "And Sera Elisabeth." Sera blushed and then opened her bright binder.

"So, we have a new member with us? The dashing Reeve Tuesti." Reeve placed his hand over heart as the youngest wedding planner flattered him. Shelke smiled at the complement towards Reeve. "Mister Tuesti…I think you are going to dance with Shelke."

Faye piped up, "Is that alright?"

He smiled, "Perfect!" He said. Sera stood and took her bag over to the CD player. She placed the CD in the CD player and hit play. The songs drifted over the intercom of the Bar and the couples stood and made their way out to the cleared bar floor.

Denzel and Marlene giggled as they were corrected, "Slow down Marlene let Denzel lead!" Faye called out.

Vincent placed his hand awkwardly on the small of Yuffie's back; he blushed as she pulled him closer and began to dance. "Oh Vincent don't be such a baby, you saw me in my bra last week." She said as he turned her.

Tifa laughed as she spun by, "Woah! What happened?"

Cloud laughed and caught her, "They are probably sharing a room by now."

"NO!" Yuffie said as she pushed Vincent away and blushed. Alex caught her.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

Sera yelled in Native Edge. "Yeah, yeah, shut up shorty!" She crossed her arms and huffed as she made a rude noise. That was the last she spoke for the rest of the meeting.

Faye then laid into him, "Leave her alone! And get your ass over here! You have taxes to do!" She yelled wildly as she looked up from her planner.

"Thanks grandma. Ruin all the fun." He let go of Yuffie and Faye and Alex began to argue.

Vincent walked back over to Yuffie. He bowed, "May I have this dance?" She laughed and took his hand and she was pulled close to him.

"Vincent you're a gentleman. Why did you ever call yourself a monster?"

He sighed and closed his eyes as they started the next practice dance, "I was a monster." He paused, "I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time, but three years ago it was you and the others who taught me I had to move ahead." He said leaning in, "When I lost Chaos my mind was opened, I had to move on. I had to let go…you taught me that." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Ew! Get a room!" Denzel yelled. Marlene hit him. Everybody looked at them. Reeve and Shelke snickered.

"Oh? Playing tonsil hockey Mister Valentine?" Alex asked, "You do have a hot girlfriend." Yuffie giggled.

Vincent sighed.

He was worse than Cristobel.

And that was saying something.

Yuffie, Shelke, Vincent, and Reeve sat a Tifa's kitchen table. Cloud sat on a bar stool next to the table. "So in two weeks?" Reeve asked sipping on his tea.

Tifa turned around and smiled, "Yes."

Vincent stared at his glass of wine. "I cannot believe it's almost been three months," Yuffie looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No Yuffie, it just seems longer."

The group laughed, "How long have we known each other anyways?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent spoke slowly, "Almost a year."

Yuffie spoke, "No offence to Shelke, but I mean all of us."

Shelke laughed. "None taken."

Cloud took a sip of his beer, "Almost four years." He paused, "Longer for Tifa and I." The phone in the corner rang and Tifa got up slowly from her chair and answered it.

"Hello?....Oh…Congratulations! Yes I'll give them each a cigar." She hung up the phone and laughed loudly.

"Well?" Cloud asked.

Vincent smirked, "Cid?"

She laughed, "Yes, her name is Lilith Aerith Highwind. She weighs six pounds fourteen ounces. Has her dad's hair and her mom's eyes from what I'm told." She laughed, "You boys should get a smoke is what he says."

The entity laughed.

Yes, Vincent thought, life was good. Life was very good.

As the laughter died, Yuffie turned to Vincent, "Vincent?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"You remember when we went to dinner last week. And you told me that you would supply anything for me?"

He nodded, "Anything within its reasons Yuffie." He took a sip of his wine.

"I want a baby one day." He spit it out all over the table and the laughter began again.

Yes, life was still good.

Even though Yuffie wanted a family with him.

He had not even said that he loved her yet.

He though she knew.

He looked at her.

She smiled, "Yes Yuffie, one day, I could see you as a mother."

Tifa smiled.

Her friends were happy.

Cloud looped hands with her and kissed her hand.

Shelke and Reeve exchanged looks, Reeve put his arm on the back of her chair, and they drifted into the silence on the night. The buzz from the children's TV not distracting them as then continued the conversations of the future.

* * *

A/N: Ready for the wedding? Me too - My sister is getting married in a week. So I'm in Yuffie's shoes about being the maid of honor. This story is finished, just uploading is a pain in the ass. ^^ Ai is kicking my but this year, and next year I may be moving back to Munich so I'll enroll into an Uni and drop my Ai Art classes. :) Though I'll miss America ): I'll be going home. I'll be updating in a few days. Happy Thursday!


	12. The Sleeping Arrangements

Abnormal A/N.: I was laid off from my job two days before Christmas. Yesterday I was laid off. Pennies laid me off because I was the youngest in the department. I have tons of bills to pay off. I just made my first car payment and I have no money for books next semester! Plus on top of it all, my parents' jobs were transfered to Melbourne, Australia. This means I can't ask for money from my parents anymore. However my tuition is paid for through 2010, but I can't take anymore bills. So hopefully in 2009 I will get a new job and be able to put another down payment on my truck and put money away for college.

* * *

Drinking Coffee

Chapter 11: Sleeping Arrangements

* * *

The problem, he thought, was that Reeve was staying here. In addition, Reeve had minor back issues because of metal that fell on him in the DeepGround war.

He could not stay on the couch.

He would not let Yuffie sleep on the couch.

Shelke was not allowed by him to sleep on the couch.

The crisis became this.

And every time he thought about it, one idea came to his mind.

Yuffie would stay with him.

He pushed the idea from his brain.

They had only been together for three months!

He pushed the idea from his mind until Yuffie walked in with a pillow in her hands, dressed in short shorts, and a cami. "I'm staying with you," she said putting her pillow next to him and sitting down next to him. He returned to his book.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Yuffie." He said to the woman sitting next to him.

She bit her lip. "I've been thinking about writing my dad."

He looked over at her, "That might be smart."

"He'll want us to get married."

"In-" He stopped. He was about to say in time. However, he stopped, "What Yuffie?"

"He knows who you are. Who your family is." She paused and looked at his blank white walls. "He'll want us to take the throne."

It was true. His mother was from Wutai. She had come from a line of samurai.

His father, who was Kalmese, had married the woman.

However the marriage was not frowned upon because she had married a powerful man.

Godo would want the same. He would want them to marry to power, not for love.

"You'll take the throne when you're ready Yuffie. Not before." He said removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand.

She looked over at him and hugged him. "Thank you. You make me feel so special."

He hugged her back, "But you are special, princess." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He released her and then got off the bed to shut the door and turn off the lights. "Sleep, Yuffie."

"Vincent can we talk first?" He walked back over blindly to the bed and sat down before pulling the covers over his body.

"About?"

"Midgar. Three years ago I saved your ass."

He turned towards her, "In cruder terms yes you saved my ass."

She laughed, "Wanna know why?"

He smirked, "Why?"

"Because I had a crush on you!"

"And I thought that crush died with Midgar."

He smirked as she spoke, "No…but it killed me for a while. Because I knew I loved you and you still loved Lucrecia."

He pulled her towards him and she buried her head in his chest, "I was…infatuated with her. I loved her yes. However, the extent of my love ended with her with the abnormalities that I deal with, with you, like finding a teacup in the dryer. No. I would not be able to stand her if she was like you." He sighed and wrapped both arms around her, "You are so much different than her."

"Is that a good thing?"

He looked down and lifted her head. "Yes…because, you are all I needed. The light to this dark man." She wrapped her arms around him and settled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Vincent?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

He blinked and pulled her tighter to him, he paused on what to say, not wanting to utter the words that she had just.

He mocked her words in a different fashion "And I to you my princess, And I to you. So dearly."

Vincent drifted to sleep not dreading the wedding rehearsal that was to come.


	13. The Edge

A/N: Thanks for all reviews. It's my birthday today and I am now extremely ready to shoot myself. I woke up at six am this morning and then went back to sleep. My boyfriend called and asked me to go to dinner. He sounded exited. :) I wish I had something nice to wear.

* * *

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Twelve: The Edge

In a week was the marriage of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. The Hastings were a family full of wedding inclined children that planed this wedding out to suit the happy couple.

One man was in a suit.

Having his tie fixed by Yuffie.

Whom he told he loved, a four nights ago.

He leaned down and kissed her after finishing. Reeve and Shelke (Who matched them as well, same clothes) yelled at the matching pair.

"Okay love birds!" Reeve yelled, "We have twenty minutes to head down to the bar! AVALANCHE will be there!"

Vincent smiled and offered Yuffie his arm and she took it. The four made it without any mishaps to the bar.

Or so they thought.

Alex was standing outside smoking as his sisters sat on the porch reading off what he needed to say as the stand in priest.

"Right-o ladies. Two babes have just arrived. Wow-az!?" He yelled over the railing. "Looking hot Shelke! You as well Misses Yuffie Valentine!"

She frowned as if it was a fish to the face. "Not Valentine."

Reeve coughed, "Yet." Shelke laughed.

Vincent sighed, "Que Sera Sera."

Sera looked up and frowned. "What about Sera, Mister Valentine? She's up here?"

Sera glared at Alex. "It's a saying Alex."

"I'm older than you if it was a saying I would know about it." He said. She grimaced and did not speak again. Faye sighed.

"Alex go inside and bug a barmaid."

"Sure thing sis!"

Faye sighed, "I'm telling Mom that we can't deal with him anymore Sera." She said as she held open the door for Reeve, Shelke, Yuffie, and Vincent. "He can go work with Mom and Dad back in the shop, but I guess we love him…in a weird way." Sera nodded and walked in behind them.

Vincent spotted Cid and the rest of the gang already seated.

"Vincent!" Cid cried, "Is that you and Yuffie together?"

Oh, Shit.

"See Cid I can explain."

"Explain my ass."

"Mister Highwind sit down!" Sera cried as Faye walked in, and then Faye pulled Alex away from a barmaid.

"Holy shit, woman! I do too want to get out of here! Let go of my ear!" Alex's ear was relaxed and he headed down the makeshift aisles. Cloud stood down there and gave him fair warning.

"Hit on my Bride…and I'll show you the Ultima Weapon." Alex backed a step up and then looked at Sera.

"Hit it!"

The keyboardist started on the wedding tune and Sera played behind on a violin. Faye stood behind Cloud with her binder in hand. The couples started walking down.

First Shelke and Reeve.

They made it down all right…

However, Vincent and Yuffie?

Yuffie would not stop giggling at Cid's face.

The man was mad.

Vincent did not blame him.

He was twice Yuffie's age.

But then again….

He was aging again…

He was twenty-seven…

In addition, walking down an aisle.

With Yuffie on his arm.

In a bar.

Oh Yeah.

Smooth.

The reception came soon enough…After Cloud forgot his speech and Tifa forgot her vows. Faye was not happy and the Hasting Children left. They would not be seen until the wedding. This was in a week.

The Reception went something like this:

"So Yuffie I was thinking that maybe…next year we could move…I would have enough saved to move everything by air without depleting our AVALANCHE Funds."

Cid walked up behind him and slapped him on the back, "So YOU are dating the ninja?"

"Indeed."

Yuffie blushed, "Cid…please let him be…"

"No Yuffs." He warned, "I wanna know if he's treating ya right."

"Cid. He lets me stay at his HOME." She said with a winning look on her face, "If he didn't care, he'd turn me out. Like you would, three years ago." She said pointing into his chest. She grabbed Vincent's hand.

"Let's go."

So they left. And Yuffie left the apartment after that.

Vincent did not notice until it got dark.

And Reeve and Shelke came home drunk.

"Shelke…." A hic up, "You are a light weight." Vincent walked out of his room with his glasses framed on his face.

"Have you two seen Yuffie?"

Shelke tottered, "She…" A hic up, "When we came back…" Another pause, "She was heading out of the…bar…"

Reeve's head shook, "She was heading for _Thin Edge_." Vincent grabbed a black jacket off the coat rack.

"The pizza place?" Shelke nodded and then fell over. Reeve caught her and then nodded to Vincent.

"I've got her."

Vincent looked at Reeve. "Don't fall in love with her…because she's Shaula's sister." He patted Reeve on the shoulder and walked out of the apartment.

The lower sector of Edge was sharper than he remembered, pun intended. He pushed the door open and saw Yuffie sitting on one of the bar stools. She was crying.

How could he tell?

Her shoulders were slumped. She never sat like that. He walked over to the stool and stood. "This seat taken?"

"No…" She said with a hic-up. He sat down and looked at her plate, the plate was still full. He pulled a breadstick off the place and took a bite.

He swallowed, "What is with all the tears, princess?" She wiped her eye.

"What Cid said…about you treating me right…"

"Yuffie…Do I…"

"You've never raised a hand to me…or raised your voice. Even with Chaos…you never hit me…or yelled at me…even when I retaliated against you….you kept calm." He smiled at her sadly, "So yes. Yes you are good to me."

He opened his arms and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms back around her and sighed, "I don't feel good enough."

"Vinnie. Shut up, fifty thousand girls would kill me to have a chance at you. Therefore, I get to wave it in their faces. I am with Mister Vincent Valentine in all his glory. And he is good to me." He smiled and they sat there. Just thinking about it.

"Yuffie…are you sure it's fifty thousand?"

"Shut up. It's a large number."

Ah the joys of Yuffie Kisaragi. And he laughed.

And life was once again very good.


	14. The Wedding Disaster

A/N: This is a polished chapter. I spend all day adding things to it. I'm not exactly pleased but it's better. :) Also I went to SakeGura for my 18th Birthday.

* * *

Drinking Coffee

Chapter 13: The Wedding Disaster

* * *

The wedding was conducted on the outskirts of the town in an older church. It was called St. Gaia's erste katholische von Edge. Otherwise known as St. Gaia's First Catholic of Edge.

The Church was set up in a very similar fashion to Aerith's church. Vincent could recall little of the church in the slums, but he remembered one important event that happened there.

He had shown up to help the others with the Bahumt and then flew with Cid and the rest of the gang to help Cloud let go of his past.

Now Vincent stood in the church that was very similar to Aerith's next to Yuffie. Yuffie oft disappeared into the church from time to time. She claimed it was her duty as the Maid of Honor. Vincent knew by the painstakingly obvious look on Yuffie's face it was not her job that was making her run around like a chicken with its head cut off, it was Tifa and her horrible case of Pre-Wedding Jitters.

Vincent watched as Sera and Yuffie carried the dress into the dressing room for Tifa. Yuffie looked happy but exhausted.

"What are you thinking about Vincent Valentine?" Shelke said stoically. Her stoicism was still one to none. Even on a day such as this. He looked at her; she was dressed much like Yuffie. Her hair was done differently though because of the fact that Shelke did not want to wear her hair in two ribbon pigtails.

He sighed and looked at the shutting door, "I wonder if Yuffie is dreaming of her own Wedding day right now…" He then looked down at the girl. Her eyes closed sadly and she sighed.

"I believe every woman dreams of having a day that solely revolves around her. Her one day to shine and have every eye on her." She said with a little less monotone and a ting of sadness. Vincent looked at Shelke again.

"Shelke. If you are worried that you will spend the rest for your days alone…then let me, share one piece of advice with you. To live you must get up and look, not sit and wait." He said turning to the church doors to line up for the wedding train.

"Vincent Valentine…does this fall along the same category of giving your life for someone you love is the very least you can do?" He looked back at her and nodded. She smiled and laughed lightly. Reeve walked up from behind her and took her arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said with a light smile. "But…" She said pointing at the door, "Tifa is ready…" Yuffie walked out the door first and skipped to Vincent.

"Hey Vince, I don't know if it's possible, but Tifa looks even more beautiful." She said giving him a hug and crashing into his arms, "I'm beat, I can't wait for this to be over." She pointed behind her to Cid, "Cid is beat too, and he hasn't done anything, he just has to walk her down the aisle." She let out a large sigh and looked up at him. "When I get married I am never going to have bride-itis."

"I believe the term is Bridezilla." Vincent corrected.

She shook her head, "I'm too tired to fight with you." Vincent looked at the dressing room door as it squeaked and Sera and Faye steeped out chatting into their headpieces. Yuffie pulled her head out of Vincent's chest and looked up as Tifa, glowing steeped out and took Cid's arm.

Vincent only got one good glimpse of her before they were ushered down the aisle to take their places.

As they walked down the aisle, Vincent whispered in Yuffie's ear, "Instead of looking at Tifa when she walks down the aisle, look at Cloud." She nodded and let go of him and took her place.

The music began and the doors swung open and Yuffie turned her head to look at Cloud. Vincent heard an audible gasp come from her and he smiled. Why?

Because when you look at the groom instead of the bride, you see a pure look of love and surprise. A look that could never be replicated. However, Yuffie's mix of surprise written on her face came close.

Vincent snapped back to attention when Cid gave Tifa away and vows where exchanged.

The priest then asked, "Who has the rings?"

"I Do." Vincent and Yuffie chimed at the same time. They exchanged looks and Yuffie shrugged it off.

The rings were exchanged and then the priest exclaimed, "I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Cloud Strife." He paused and watched as people broke out into applause, "Mister Strife… you may kiss your bride!"

Everybody was focused on Cloud and Tifa but Vincent. He sighed, suddenly feeling very empty.

The reception began at Seventh Heaven at seven.

It was a bad pun and the only person that thought that it was funny was Cait Sith, which meant in a sick, twisted way Reeve found it funny too.

Faye came over the microphone and Vincent was torn from his dry scotch. "We are ready for the speeches." She said. "Miss Yuffie?" The door however was pushed open and Cristobel walked in a dress tuxedo.

"I'm here Misses Strife. I am sorry I was not at the wedding. A cake crisis." A hair flip.

Vincent glowered and watched at Yuffie got on stage. She adjusted the microphone. "Tifa, Spikes, when I met you two…I thought Tifa was a hooker, and Cloud was the lion from the Midgar Circus." She paused when people laughed at the blushing pair. "But when I got to know you, Tifa I realized that I had made a friend. Spikes still hated me…but that was alright. He hated most of us. But when he stopped being an emo-pruding prick from Nibelheim. I noticed he was a good friend too. He just had mental issues."

More laughter. "Now that both of you finally tied the knot, I wanted to give you Wutai's blessing and I hope many children upon your family." She stopped and raised her hands, "But not too many! We don't need an army of super powered kids!" She raised her glass, "But here is to you Mister and Misses Strife."

People were stunned, but they clapped slowly trying to take in what was the art of Yuffie. Faye took the microphone, "That was very…nice Yuffie…not the speech I wrote but good…"

Tifa smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as Yuffie came down to give them hugs. Cloud was confused. He never made it past the hooker line.

Faye rubbed the back of her head and put a hand over the receiver, "Are you sticking to the speech?"

"No."

She shook her head, "And now. Mister Valentine." All heads turned and he coughed as he was handed the microphone.

"Hello…" He nodded. "When I awoke those years ago. Two faces greeted me. Yuffie's and Cloud's. However, I met the rest of the group in due time." He said recollecting on the memory of that day. "However when I met Cloud's bride I was ashamed. I thought that she and Yuffie both needed new clothes. However I figured one was a ninja and the other was a barmaid." Small pockets of laughter. He heard Sera laugh.

"During the time Aerith was with us I noticed that you and Cloud were close, Tifa. I noticed that you two grew apart after Aerith's passing and Tifa came to me about this. I told you to give him time…and this is the end result" He paused, "…two very happy people. I wish you all the joys in your new life…and like Yuffie said…go easy on the kids." He stopped and handed the microphone back to Faye, took a glass of champagne, and downed it before stepping off the stage to be hugged by a crying Tifa. Faye and the rest of the conjugation clapped as Reeve and Shelke got on stage and sent their wishes as well. Vincent and Yuffie settled into their seats and began to return to the conversations. His eyes glazed over the stage as Cloud stepped up and tapped on the mike and the place calmed over.

"Hello." He said into the microphone. To Vincent it was obvious he had a Bluetooth in his ear, but from where Tifa sat…it looked like his Fenrir earring. Nanaki's tail swished.

"Go on Cloud." He said with a catlike smirk, for a fire-cat, "Talk. The Panthers-" Dinne growled and Nanaki stopped talking suddenly.

Dinne was about to have cubs.

Dinne was mad.

Cloud laughed and Faye's phone rang. She walked off the stage and outside. Vincent watched as she hung up the phone and then dialed in what appeared to be Cloud's.

He smiled. "Tifa…I'm so glad that Gaia put you in my life. I mean if you hadn't opened my eyes two years ago. I'd still be in Aerith's Church."

Oh yeah, Faye wrote that speech.

He smiled and passed the champagne glass back to his left hand, "I was lost and you brought life back to my eyes," He paused, "Tifa I haven't said this out loud in front of anyone. But Tifa, I love you." Vincent blinked.

Cloud had added that himself. Faye was now looking through the window. "Tifa. I know we will be happy. We will have hard times. But we will get trough them." He stopped and smiled, "Thank you friends for coming. It means so much." Tifa sobbed. The room was still and silent until Vincent lifted his two hands and clapped. A shower of applause came after that.

Yuffie looked at Vincent and smiled. He smiled smally and engaged in a conversation with Reeve until the Band kicked on and it was announced that it was time for Cloud and Tifa to take the first dance and husband and wife.

Vincent and Yuffie stood and walked over to stand around like everybody else and watch. The tune kicked up. Yuffie knew what it was. But Vincent…was confused.

"What is this?"

"I'll be… is the name." She said as she grabbed his hand when the tune picked up and they were pushed out into the floor as well.

He took the small of her back and began to dance with her. Soon Reeve and Shelke joined. Shera and Cid. Barret and Elmrya. Denzel and Marlene. And then the other guests joined in.

Vincent leaned down to Yuffie's ear. "Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you that I love you?"

Her eyes widened and she hugged him, though it was muffled, she told him that she loved him too.

The room broke into applause again and Tifa and Cloud bowed and sat down as the dinner was served. Vincent and Yuffie sat across from them.

Alex placed Tifa's plate in front of her and then he dashed off. Tifa looked at her food and began to cut the pasta. "So Vincent, when were you planning on marrying Yuffie."

Yuffie choked, "Tifa!" Cloud spit out his wine and Vincent stopped drinking.

She ate a piece of the steak, "What? I'm curious." She wagged her empty fork at him, "Don't dilly dally, Vincent."

He raised his hands, "Tifa. I will marry Yuffie if and when she is ready."

Yuffie put out a hand, "See!" Then she stopped, "WHAT!? What do you mean Ready?"

Alex walked back and said, "Oh Mister Valentine you've dug yourself a ditch and now she's gonna kill you, want me to get your coffin?"

"You have five seconds to run…Five….three…one!" Vincent said standing up sending Alex behind his older sister. Vincent sat down.

Yuffie laughed.

Tifa was laughing harder.

Cloud was smirking.

Vincent sighed and took another sip of his glass.

It had been a few hours now, and the party was still rolling. Cristobel was now sitting with Tifa and Cloud, as Reeve and Shelke tormented Vincent and Yuffie. They had switched tables because of the fact that the Hastings where invited to sit with the Strife's.

However he took another sip from his glass and looked at Yuffie, "Should we be going?"

"Nah I want to see Tifa open our gift." It was a good gift. A pendent with Cloud's crest on it, and Cloud was getting a watch with Tifa's crest on it.

"Alright." He said while watching the Hastings leave the table. Sera began to make rounds again.

Vincent knew he shouldn't have held out his glass.

But he did.

And…

Sera glided over to refill his glass. She held her hand over the label so he could not see it. He was calm until Alex slid over sat next to Yuffie. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes, "You look so pretty Miss Yuffie." Vincent crushed the glass in his hand.

Nobody touches Yuffie Kisaragi.

His Yuffie.

He stood and grabbed Alex but the collar and rammed him into the nearest wall. The whole room dropped conversations and looked at the men. Vincent growled, "What were you doing?" He knew it was an overreaction...but he felt that it wasn't him. It wasn't the wine. It was an inner force.

"Dude…you are drunk."

Faye stood up and screamed at the workers, "Who gave him alcohol? Who ever did is losing a pay check and is being reported to Misses Anne Hastings." Sera looked at the bottle and shook before almost bursting out into tears. Her mother would find out she messed up.

Because….

She couldn't read the bottle.

"Shit SERA!" Alex yelled before Cid pulled Vincent away.

"Fucking Vampire sit down!" He yelled as Shera glowered at him and continued to rock her two children to sleep. Vincent worked his way away and Alex who was stunned began to laugh.

Cristobel was collecting money.

Tifa was paying up.

Shelke was praying.

As was Elmrya.

Reeve was laughing.

Sera was crying.

Faye was fuming.

And Yuffie was chanting…. "I wanted to marry him...why...why...why?"

"You wanted to fucking marry the VAMP?" Cid yelled before Shera grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in his seat saying.

"Watch your fucking language."

Vincent was ambling in the room as everybody waited for somebody to take him down. He walked over to Sera and leaned down.

She shook and looked around before yelling, "Verdammt ...! Ich bin die Enge. HILFE!"*

Vincent blinked, she had spoken so fast he couldn't translate it…and then he was in pain and the bar was filled with cheers.

What had happened?

Why was he in pain?

* * *

*Translation: "Dammit. I'm cornered! Help!"


	15. Of Families and Babysitters

A/N: Hey guys. I've got some good news...good news I'm writing again. I'll be writing seven stories to put faith back in this ship stories that aren't as OoC as this. Also I've taken a liking to Reefie and Rob Thomas :D

* * *

Drinking Coffee

Chapter 14: Of Families and Babysitters

He opened an eye and looked up. His head hurt and he shut his eyes. He reopened only one and looked up slowly. Yuffie was standing at the end of the bed and a man was standing at the end of the bed and a doctor beside him. The hallway was filled with people. However, he could only see Cloud and Tifa, they looked horrible.

"Miss Yuffie…He'll be alright but I suggest that he takes it easy for the next week or two." She nodded.

And Vincent faded back to the dark.

When he woke up again Yuffie was sitting next to him with Dog on her lap. She was in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. "Morning." She paused, "When you were sleeping I found something out."

He blinked. She got up and sighed, "Get packed, while Cloud and Tifa are away we are watching the kids. And Shelke and Reeve will watch the house." She placed Dog on the floor and he scurried away. Vincent sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Yuffie who was that other man?"

"Lee Manson Hastings. You scared poor Sera." She sighed, "Their father." She began pulling clothes, both her's and his into a large bag.

"How long are they gone?"

She looked up, "Two weeks." She zipped up the bag and shoved it into his chest, "You are sleeping on the couch." He sighed and slipped on his shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I dressed?" He asked. She stopped and turned around crossing her arms.

She sighed, "I had the boys get you into normal clothes."

"I see. Yuffie?"

"Yes, Vincent."

He cringed. His real name. She was pissed. "Yuffie. Can you tell me why you're mad?"

She sighed, "I'm mad for you getting drunk. Stupid huh?" She picked up the tottering Dog. "Listen Vinnie, you don't have to sleep on the-" He placed a hand over her mouth.

"I think I should." And with that he walked out the door and into the kitchen where Faye and Sera sat with Cristobel and Alex. Axel looked sick and Sera seemed scared when Vincent walked in.

Faye stood. "Mister Valentine. I'm sorry about everything. This would have been avoided if Alex wasn't a dou- I mean idiot." She sighed. She gave him a card. "My father and Mother want you to have this. You wedding is free."

"If he plans on having one." Alex growled. Sera hit him and quickly told him to behave in Native Edge.

Cristobel rolled his eyes, "Alex wasn't always a jerk Mister Valentine." Vincent raised an eyebrow.

Faye crossed her arms and cocked her head, "Yeah, once upon a time, Alex wasn't a walking, breathing insult. And then he learned to talk."

Cristobel sighed, "Those where the good days."

Alex pouted, "Thanks guys." He rolled his eyes. Sera didn't say anything until she stood up.

"We should go." Faye and Sera bowed and then the boys followed after them. Vincent heard the door slam and then looked down at the card.

"Mister Valentine. I apologize for my youngest son. He does not know how not to mouth off. He is a good kid at heart though." He read aloud, "Present my card and your wedding is free. Yours from eternity Anne Hastings." He looked at the bottom. The father's name was scribbled below it. He sighed and placed it on the counter.

He turned around and Yuffie was standing behind him with Dog perched on her shoulder and suitcases in her hands. "Ready?" She asked.

"How did Dog get here?"

"Cid dropped him off."

"Oh. Let's go."

The trip to Cloud and Tifa's was not only silent.

It was awkward.

Vincent walked with three bags in his hands and Dog mewed at him almost in attempt to get him to either one: get him to talk or two: Try to apologize again.

"Yuffie?"

"Vincent. I really don't feel like talking." She said to the street ahead of her, "We look like idiots now. Cid yelled at me for an hour." She stopped and wagged her finger, "He was all like, _Yuffie you need to get him under control. He wants to have a normal life my ass._" She made a rude nose and walked up the steps to the bar.

Vincent sighed and pushed open the door after she had slammed it in his face. He saw Dog already on the ground flailing around. Denzel stopped chasing after Dog when he saw Vincent.

"Uncle Vincent." He stated calmly standing at lecture. The cat mewed. Cloud looked up from his book.

"Vince, I don't blame you."

"Neither do I." Tifa stated. They got up from their seats and hugged Denzel. "Be good. Alright?"

"Yes Mom, and yes Dad, I'll do my chores." Cloud laughed.

"Thanks Denzel." Cloud stated giving him a hug. Denzel smiled and watched as Tifa handed a list to Yuffie.

"Those are all the numbers Yuffie." She hugged her, "Please be careful. Everybody else has left and are all at home by now." She smiled and Cloud tugged on her hand.

"We have a flight to keep."

She waved, "We love you two and will call Aunt Yuffie and Uncle Vincent tonight!" The door slammed and Fenrir could be heard starting up.

Vincent knew they were gone.

He was left with the children.

Yuffie was with him too.

And Dog….

Who was climbing up his back?

Vincent squinted this was going to be good.

Then Yuffie stated: "Vincent…Vinnie…I don't blame you either." She smiled.

Vincent smiled and pulled Dog off his back.

"Good." Yuffie walked over and hugged him.

"Now Vinnie and Kids…we have rules you know?"

Oh joy. Vincent though. Yuffie trying to lay down rules.

This should be fun.

Then his phone rang.

Reeve.

Thank the gods.

But….

Yuffie caught him.

At the very last moment.

Vincent swore….now he was doomed to the little mermaid. Joy.

* * *

Read?

Review!

-

Always,

Sera


	16. Simple Things

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Fourteen: Simple Things

* * *

He was no longer near threatened by the Hastings Children and now was facing a new duty.

Playing Kindergarten Cop to Denzel, Marlene, Dog, and now Yuffie's Fish. Vincent.

The meeting had gone like this. Yuffie's back was turned and Vincent was heading for their room. "VINNIE!" He froze. "Oh Vinnie did you miss me?"

"Yuffie?"

"Oh I love you I love you! Yes I do, baby!" She looked like she was smiling. Denzel was now behind him and cracking up.

He blushed, "Yu…ffie…"

"What?" She asked turning around with the Fishbowl in her hands. "Vinnie, meet Vinnie!" Vincent looked at bowl.

"Charmed." He scoffed and walked back down the stairs.

"VINCENT!"

It had been an hour since then and Vincent was sitting on the couch while Yuffie and Marlene thumbed through movies and tried to pick one.

"_Terminator_!" Denzel yelled loudly. "_TERMINATOR_!"

Marlene smiled and turned around. Yuffie smiled and watched as the, almost, ten year-old girl sat on Denzel's lap and he began to blush. "Can we please watch something like _Transformers_ or _Recollection_? Maybe _A Beautiful Mind_?" He nodded and she leaned down and kisses his cheek. "Thanks Denzel."

Vincent blinked and looked at Yuffie. "You taught her that?"

"Hey it works on you," She stated at Dog began to climb Vincent again and make a nest in his already messy hair.

Denzel shook, "Aunt Yuffie…"

"Yeah Denzel…."

He fiddled his thumbs and looked at Vincent, "Well I was washing Dog today and I found out…." Marlene looked at the boy she was sitting on.

"We found out that Dog is Dogette."

"Dog's a girl!" She yelled, "Vincent you have a girl cat on your head!"

He pulled the black tabby off his head and looked at her.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." He said holding the cat from the scruff of the neck and she seemed to smile at him. Her tail swished, "For the Movie….lets watch _A Beautiful Mind._" He said. Yuffie smiled and pushed the DVD in.

Yuffie took the cat from Vincent's hands and sat next to him as the movie began to play.

Vincent felt a weight on his shoulder and looked at Yuffie; she was laying her head on his shoulder and began to pet Dog. Dog was purring happily and clawed out at the fraying fabric on his shirt. Yuffie laughed and began to watch the movie.

Yeah.

Life was good.

Very Good.

Yuffie stirred when Vincent moved. He looked down at her, grabbed her head, and laid it down on a pillow, and then he got up and picked both Marlene and Denzel off the floor. Marlene's eyes flicked open and then she went back to bed on Vincent's shoulder.

He walked up the stairs, followed by Denzel's puppy retriever, Gatto, and kicked open the door. He laid Denzel down on the first bed and Marlene on the second. He sighed and pulled blankets over each of them.

His phone buzzed.

Reeve.

"_Hey man."_

"Reeve." He stated and walked over to the window.

"_How is it playing dad?"_

He laughed inwardly and looked at the kids, "Difficult."

"_Made dinner?"_

"Yuffie cooked."

"_So…when are you going to ask?"_

Vincent paused and looked up at the Crescent moon. "Honestly. I don't know if I will."

"_Vincent, you have known her for five years. Desperately you are in need of a life."_

He sighed, "Oh like you would know?"

He heard Reeve state smugly, _"I had a life with Shalua, thank you."_

"I had a life with Lucrecia, thank you."

He heard a noise, _"Pfft. Yeah thirty years ago." _

He chuckled. "Indeed I see your point. But Reeve we are moving next year…and…with the moving…"

"_I'll cover the moving. Just promise that you will get on in life."_ And with that the line died.

"What was that about?" Yuffie asked with a smirk. He walked over and she hugged him automatically, "Telling Reeve we are moving?"

He smiled, "Yes, he wants to, cover our moving expense." He said pressing a kiss to her head.

"What's the catch?"

He smiled and walked her out of the room. "In due time my princess." All in due time he thought.

This would take months to plan…

But how to get this right?

He needed help.

So he would call Reeve back in the morning…

They pushed open the doors to the room Tifa and Cloud had given them.

"Holy hell!" She cried.

The room was large and comfortable looking.

He liked it.

A lot more that the room that they shared at home.

It barely registered as a room.

He leaned down to her ear, "You can design the new house master bedroom." He said calmly. She squealed and jumped onto the bed.

Oh yes.

She was the one.

The counter one.

One that made him whole.

He smiled.

He'd be asking soon.

Very soon.


	17. Living the Life

Drinking Coffee

Chapter Sixteen: Living this Life

He was annoyed.

It had been three days.

It was getting worse.

And the Kids.

Who had figured it out…

(Reeve told them)

Were not helping.

They were dropping hints. Like so:

"Yuffie. Cloud told Vincent to give you a _ring_."

She smiled. "Sure thing. But wait…Vincent is here…Silly Cloud." She went back the dishes and Dog skidded across the floor and tried to bark.

Denzel laughed. Marlene smiled. Vincent sighed and slapped his head.

"I'm going out."

Yuffie smiled and turned back to Vincent. "Alright. Take the kids with you."

Vincent looked at the kids.

They looked at him.

They smiled.

He sighed.

"Come on." He stated. Then…

A crash. "Yuffie, Dog just hit the glass door!"

"OH SHIT!"

Vincent did not go out. He had to help Yuffie, and the demon children continued to rue the day.

Vincent watched them. Denzel was a maniac. Marlene was sweet. He was on the sofa. A book in his hands, his glasses on his nose, and a kitten on his head.

"I don't understand why I just can't skip class for two weeks."

Vincent sighed. Marlene hit him, "Shut up." She looked back down at her textbook. Yuffie stood in the doorway.

"Mar, you're with me." Vincent pulled the cat off his head and Dog squirmed and tried to bark again. Yuffie laughed and walked over and took the kitten. She leaned down and kissed Vincent's cheek, "Good luck Vinnie."

Marlene stood up and followed Yuffie out of the room. Denzel watched and then turned back to Vincent, "Okay…so what are we learning about?"

Vincent glowered. "History."

"Oh joy. I get to learn about you!" Vincent glared and looked at the book.

"Chapter fifteen. The Jenovan Crisis." He read aloud. He shut the book, "Alright…here is what happened. Man goes insane after seeing crazy idol material. Rag tag group joins up. Leader says 'Let's Mosey' too much. Leader booted off Highwind." Denzel laughed and wrote I down. "Long story short…we beat the bad guy."

"That's now what the papers say. The papers said… 'The Jenova Crisis: the time when an overprotective mother and her zealous son went on a tirade on Earth. A Chocobo headed youth, his "posse" took on the disastrous duo, and when asked before the battle to comment on the desired outcome, said Chocobo had this to say. "We don't have time for interviews right now. Come on guys. Let's mosey!" Inspirational words from this planet's savior.'" He said putting the paper back down in her notebook.

"To hell with the news." Vincent stated.

Denzel did a fist pump and shredded the thing.

"And you get the girl?" He said pointing his pen at Vincent.

Vincent sighed, "Yeah…I got the girl. Somehow."

"Dude. She's hot."

"Denzel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry…I was trying to be Alex." Vincent sighed and leaned back, "Uncle Vincent…can I ask you something?"

He looked up and opened his eyes, "Yes, what is it?"

Denzel sighed and his eyes darted around the room, "Okay, but don't tell any one. Even Aunt Yuffie." Vincent's eyes widened. Denzel had always trusted Yuffie. "She's got a big mouth and can't be trusted with this." Vincent nodded he understood.

"I understand Denzel. I wouldn't put it by her to tell Marlene or Tifa."

He sighed and placed his head down on his book. "You can tell Mom. But you can't let Marlene know that I know about him."

"Him?"

He lifted his head and gritted his teeth, "Yes him, Denim Light. Or something or other. "

"Denim Light?"

"That's him…" He frowned. "What should I do…I mean I don't like Marlene or anything but…I don't want her hurt by that guy…" He frowned even more. "Stupid Denim Light. If I went to Edge Alterative I'd kick his…butt…" He said lowering his voice on the last word. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

Denzel sighed, gathered his things, and began to get up, "I knew you wouldn't be able to help me…"

Vincent sighed. This was a major pain. Denzel had heard something ridiculous through the 'Grape Vine' and was obviously freaking out because he held feelings for the little Wallace girl.

"Denzel." He started, "If you fear for Marlene's safety, why don't you talk with her about it?" He said to Denzel, who was standing there dumb struck. "But as it sounds you care for her more than you lead on to."

Denzel dropped his books and began to flail, "Uncle Vincent, please don't tell her or Mister Wallace!" He said almost looking in fear as he spoke Barret's name, "Mister Wallace would have my neck!"

Vincent sighed; phobia of the man was common. He heard a noise and he looked over. Yuffie. Vincent stood and pushed Denzel into a chair, "Wait here."

He walked over to Yuffie and she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the hallway. "What speech are you using?"

Vincent blinked, "Why?"

"Marlene is having trouble. She's jealous of this girl…that might be Denzel's crush."

"Her name?" Vincent said skeptically, he knew it was the same rumor it was with Denzel…but Yuffie believing it? He could not fathom.

All right. Maybe he could.

"Marilyn Darlice."

Vincent sighed.

"Yuffie."

"…I mean, she likes him…"

"Yuffie."

"Like a load….like love…"

"Yuffie."

"…It's like you and me Vinnie…"

"Yuffie…"

"They are so cute…plea-" Vincent placed his hand over her mouth. He sighed and raised a finger to her.

"I am going to speak. Alright?" She nodded, "I heard something of the same type from Denzel. Marlene liked a boy named Denim Light." She began to talk.

It sounded like this: "Mmmp….mmmmp! THEN…mmmp!"

Vincent blinked and translated the muffled, 'Denim Light! That's stupid! Wait! I have an idea. Let's tell them and THEN…we can get them together!'. Vincent sighed.

"I'm going to let go of you…go get Marlene and we can figure this out…alright….?" Yuffie nodded and he pulled his hand away.

She smiled, "Thanks Vinnie…" She turned away and then skipped down the hallway. Vincent watched her and then turned back to the room and walked back in to find Denzel with his ear up against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

He shushed the older man, "I'm being stealthy."

Vincent blinked, sighed, and sat back down on the couch. "It doesn't work when you get caught."

Denzel sighed and backed away from the wall and landed head first in his chair. Vincent silently wondered it the boy suffered brain cell damage from doing that too many times.

"So what did you and Aunt Yuffie talk about?"

Vincent glowered at the nosy boy, "Our wedding at Gold Saucer, two weeks ago…" He said in a flat tone as the girls walked in.

"What the hell?!" Yuffie shouted. "Did you just crack a joke?"

"You know I do not posses a sense of humor." He said as she walked over and sat down next to him. Marlene and Denzel looked at each other. They were confused.

Marlene sat down next to Denzel and smiled painfully, "Hey Denz!"

"Hey Mar." He said shyly. Vincent looked at Yuffie who squealed.

"Yuffie…shush…" Vincent warned. "Denzel…tell her,"

Denzel glared. "Well could you two leave. You are mucking up the air."

Vincent glared at him and continued to sit there. Yuffie looped an arm through one of his crossed arms and smiled at the two.

Denzel sighed and took one of Marlene's hands, "Mar, I…feel really dumb…when we where out at the park and lined up for Telephone I heard that you liked this Denim Light…I got mad…don't date him please..."

"Denzel? Who is Denim and why are you so upset? You like that Marilyn Darlice girl…"

"Who?" He asked, "I like you…"

Vincent frowned; it was like one of those old movies that Yuffie watched.

He disliked those movies.

"Denzel...?"

Then he felt Yuffie tug on his arm and he looked down at her. She smiled.

He smiled back.

And some how…

He was able to tune out the two children in front of them.

Somehow.

---

A/N:

It's been so long. But School is a pain, and I'm moving, plus I have a new part time job, my sister was injured in a weird mailbox accident (Do not ASK), I'm engaged, and still this story is done...but the school (St. Vincent's) has a new web-blocker so we'll see....

Anyways. I think Marlene and Denzel are around Fourteen-Thirteen so...I'm sure it's mildly acceptable and cute none the less. :)

I do have something that might be upsetting for the Yuffietine Shippers. I have joined Viva La Reefie and have fallen madly in love with the ship. I'll be taking a short break from the ship.

Like? Read? Review!

Sera


End file.
